Black Ecstasy
by Anna and Jess XD
Summary: Anastasia ventures into her new life. With her past forgotten, her future uncertain and an immense power unknown to everyone. Burdened by her thirst, life as a new born is not going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**A/N: Ok me and Jess (my mate) are having a go at writing a fan fiction. **

**This is our first one so be nice. It doesn't include the twilight characters by the way, but we're using Stephenie Meyer's idea of how vampires are, like their traits etc. Most of this will be written together but I wrote this first chapter. **

**Black Ecstasy**

**New Beginnings **

Coming back into consciousness, I realised that an excruciating pain had consumed every inch of my body, as though thousands of ravenous animals had been set loose and were tearing chunks of flesh and muscle from me. I had no idea who I was, where I was, or how the pain even started, all I could think about was the continuous stream of pain that I was enduring. Would it ever stop?

It felt like years since I began being tortured by it but I doubted that it had been more than a few minutes.

I'd given up screaming; no one was coming and it just added to the pain- exasperating the whole situation- making every short breath more painful than the last. I was sure my body would explode soon.

I wanted to die just so the pain would stop, but it continued, growing every second.

After what seemed like several, long lifetimes, the pain had started to dull slightly in the fingertips of my right hand. Did this mean that my fragile body had finally taken all the torment that it could and I was dying? I welcomed the dullness, whether it meant death or not.

After a while, the pain continued to subside, until it was no more than a slight sting. Exhaustion began to take over my body, yet I found that I could not fall asleep. I lay there tossing and turning, trying as hard as I could to pass out but it seemed impossible. Settling on lying still for a couple of hours, I closed my eyes and tried to remember something about my past or my identity. Everything seemed blank, like a lined notebook with the first half torn out and the rest waiting to be filled.

Hours later I decided it was useless just lying around and I should try and find someone that could give me some answers. Standing up made me realise I was extremely weak, but determination made me get up and keep going. Images of a forest swam into focus as a dizzy spell passed. As I stretched my sore, stiff limbs, I caught the sent of something that made my stomach ache in hunger, my throat erupt with a feeling close to fire and my teeth feel like I had a toothache across the whole of my jaw. Confused, I tried to shrug it off, but my body acted of its own accord. The lack of control I had over myself terrified me. Seconds later I was bent over a fox, sinking my teeth into the base of its neck.

The salty, metallic taste instantly filled my mouth and rushed down my throat. However, instead of being repulsed by what I was doing like I knew I should be, I felt satisfied and I could feel my strength returning, although not fully.

This uncontrollable act produced a mountain more questions, all rushing though my tired brain at once. After wiping my mouth of the blood, I backed away from the carcass. This was all too much: the pain, the fox and everything else that went along with it.

**A/N: Okay well that's the first chapter. The second is half done at the moment. It should be on here soon though. **

**We would love it if you reviewed and told us what you though of it so far. **

**Thanks for reading anyway.**

_Chapter 2 preview:_

_I couldn't stand it, its vile feeling against my teeth and the urge it forced through me to taste the sweet blood of the creatures surrounding me. With their taunting hearts, as the intoxicating fluid was pumped rapidly through each vessel, their bodies bursting with food to feed the hungry vampire. _


	2. Chapter 2: Struggle

A/N: Hey again A/N: Hey again. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Jess wrote a lot of this chapter- all up to "This struggle- the battle…" that paragraph.

**Jess is here at the moment (well I'm round hers) so review quickly!**

_What just happened:_

_Seconds later I was bent over a fox, sinking my teeth into the base of its neck._

_The salty, metallic taste instantly filled my mouth and rushed down my throat. However, instead of being repulsed by what I was doing like I knew I should be, I felt satisfied and I could feel my strength returning, although not fully._

Struggle

The delicious taste of the fox's blood lingered in the back of my throat. I felt repulsed by what I had done. I stared at the foxes limp body a few feet away, I still could smell the intoxicating essence of the blood matted into its fur where I had drunk from. I curled further into the crook of the tree trying to block out the world and deny what I already knew about myself, and the way in which had change so intensely. I soon came to realise the changes in my senses, my heightened sense of hearing allowed me to hear things I should not. I shuddered at what differences and characteristics I had occurred, however I felt strange to think that what I had become was any different to what I had been before – seeing as I didn't remember anything from my past. When I searched my mind it was empty, a cavern of black.

The hard surface of the tree was uncomfortable against my back; however I refrained from any movement and stayed like a statue afraid to move from the crouched position. I don't know how long I stayed there, day had changed to night, and the forests nocturnal creatures began to move from their burrows. They where wary of my presence however some where brave enough to venture towards me- how naive and stupid some animals could be. From my last experience with the fox, the terror set in about what not only what I would to do a person, but also to animals. I smelt their blood flowing through each vein of there body and the soft rasp of their breath. I breathed deeper saviour the smell before I tasted the source. My body lurched back into the tree as I realised my disgusting thoughts, the mere idea of drinking blood again made my mind writhe. Making it to my feet, I staggered away from the hundreds of awaiting meals.

My teeth and jaw ached with agony, as I forced myself from pouncing on the small innocent beings I passed as I ran further into the trees, slamming into overhanging branches, even though there was no pain I flinched with each hit. My mouth filled with hot liquid, its tasteless form stingy the inside of my mouth. I couldn't stand it, its vile feeling against my teeth and the urge it forced through me to taste the sweet blood of the creatures surrounding me. With their taunting hearts, as the intoxicating fluid was pumped rapidly through each vessel, their bodies bursting with food to feed the hungry vampire. My mind cried with the forced restrictions and denial of feeding on the feeble animals, I ran further, my body swimming with urges and pains that were unnatural. All I could do was run towards somewhere I didn't know. I knew I was lost but I was more worried about loosing my sanity.

Days passed, each second was agony as I forced my self from drinking, after time my cries of torture forced the animals away, I sensed about a half mile radius between me and the nearest creature – even this made no difference. The constant spill of the pestering liquid that covered my teeth and stung my mouth began to irritate me; I began to understand its presence as it repeatedly filled my mouth whenever even the slightest bit of blood was close.

This struggle- the battle between two sides of my brain- carried on for weeks, as far as I could tell, although the days blurred together, as I grew weaker from my lack of feeding. Time seemed muddled in my head. Days turned into nights before my eyes at immense speeds yet each second seemed to drag on. Even after my cries died down to small, pathetic whimpers, the tiny creatures that inhabited the forest were clever enough to keep their distance, like a force field that was keeping them from coming near to me.

My stomach rumbled; I laughed at this ironic gesture made by my body. I didn't think that my stomach could rumble or gurgle anymore. I had crouched in a small cave during the night, but now, as the early rays of sunshine made the world outside glisten, I decided to run again. This was the only thing that made me feel free- the wind whipping against my hair, my deep even breaths, and the constant pump of my legs. Even though I was extremely weak I could run at speeds that should be impossible, even for a vampire. As I took off I realised that this feeling was close to one of flying through clear blue skies. I chuckled at the thought and then realised that I had laughed twice today, which lately was as peculiar as seeing a penguin in Africa.

That's when I began to waver. I slowed to a slow jog for me. The crashing noise of rushing water filled my ears. Right then a mix of exhaustion and dizziness came over me. I sprinted to the river, hoping that by washing my face it would wake me up enough to over power the urge to collapse. The riverbed was as far as I made it, at that point my legs buckled and I fell to the floor. I hadn't fainted as I saw things moving around me, but I was unable to move my limbs, it was like being paralysed. I lied there, wondering how long it would take for me to die or to see this through.

I lay there for some time, with only my thoughts to amuse me, but instead they tormented me more; precisely at the moment that I was about to give up with everything, a helicopter appeared above me. Someone, most likely a paramedic jumped out and strapped me onto a harness so I could be airlifted out of the forest. It took me a few minutes before I apprehend that they were going to take me to a hospital- with people, open wounds and a lot of blood! I tried to scream at the people that had me, to stop, to put me down and leave me. I was a danger to them and everyone. However all that managed to come out of my dry lips was a small whimper that made me seem like I was in pain. "It's okay, love. We'll be at the hospital soon. They'll be able to treat you and make you better there," the paramedic that had put the harness on me was trying to talk in a soothing manner as though to calm me but instead it had the opposite effect and I became more agitated and frightened. Over and over again I tried screaming at them but it still sounded like a continuous stream of sobs. "Shhh. We're almost there, sweetie." I gave up; they were not going to release me because I had no strength left to tell them to. I just laid there and prayed that I did not kill anyone, although I knew in my heart and soul that it could not be avoided. The urge would overcome me and I was now too weak to fight it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope it was up to your standards. We enjoyed writing it anyway. **

**Review please. It will be much appreciated. **

_Chapter 3 preview:_

_Her eyelids flickered softly, and soft hushed cries escaped from her pale lips. Searching my pockets I found a small torch, and looked into her eyes, only jumping back in terror as I saw there vacant pools of black. I stood staring blankly towards this strange patient, what was she?_


	3. Chapter 3: Loosing Control

**A/N: Hey, Anna here again. Okay Jess wrote this chapter and so far it's both of our favourites (there are little sections in others but overall this is the best). To be honest she's a better writer than me anyway but shh. Lol. **

**Aha she just told me off for the last sentence. **

**Anyway have fun reading...**

_Previously: _

_It took me a few minutes before I apprehend that they were going to take me to a hospital- with people, open wounds and a lot of blood! I tried to scream at the people that had me, to stop, to put me down and leave me. I was a danger to them and everyone._

**Losing control**

I felt the slight vibration as my beeper went of, the already slow elevator distressing my nerves further as I saw the emergency number flash on the small instruments screen. Over frustrated I slammed against the button, my fingers repeatedly pushing the small metal symbol for floor 3. Final the doors began to open and I slipped through at the first opportunity, racing past the patients laying on stretches and sitting in wheelchairs. I rushed into A&E to see a woman being wheeled in, an oxygen mask strapped across her face. Running along side as she was wheeled into a waiting room, I stepped into action and ran through the standard procedures.

I was surprised at the paleness of her skin, and the cold of it as my fingers brushed against her arm to feel for a pulse. I was informed that a man found her across the river when he was fishing; he had seen her collapse and had phoned the emergency services. She wasn't breathing, no pulse could be found and she was completely still – and yet somehow still alive. Her eyelids flickered softly, and soft hushed cries escaped from her pale lips. Searching my pockets I found a small torch, and looked into her eyes, only jumping back in terror as I saw there vacant pools of black. I stood staring blankly towards this strange patient, what was she? My hands shook slowly as the nurse grab my arm and asked of what we should do. A stammered and stuttered unsure of what to say.

"Find out her blood type, get her a blood transfusion. Inform me of any change." I walked away; shaken by this unique encounter with the only patient I had ever been astonished and confused about.

After a while of pacing and pouring scorching coffee down my throat I returned to the girl. Afraid but determined, I took the light out of my pocket and with trembling hands lifted her eyelids to see a change in the colour, now a dark shade of crimson. I stepped back, staring blankly towards her, my mind raced and I body trembled with fear. Her fingers started to move, the life slowly returning – or so I thought. I stepped towards her – my first mistake, I placed my hand on her neck searching for the lost pulse – my second mistake, her body quivered at my touch and her eyes shot open to stare hungrily into mine. Faster than humanly possibly she ripped the cords from her skin and leap onto me. The shock was intense, I felt the rip of my skin as her teeth cut into my neck, and she began to drink my blood, I put up no fight, even with her slightly small physique she overpowered me with such force. I was shaking; the dramatic loss of blood, state of shock and fear of this monster feeding from my body was too great. Her chest rumbled softly as she lapsed up more blood as it spilled from the open wound. I closed my eyes wishing for something that would take me away; even death would have been a welcome release. She growled softly, her head lifting, to scan the room and watching as the door slowly opened and the nurse walked in. The deafening scream pierced through the ward and brought every ones attention to where they didn't want to be. Her body tensed above me, and she bound out of the room, sprawling the petrified nurse across the floor. I gaped out at what I could see, but the screams were worse, each deafening and heart wrenching bellow, as the nurses, doctors and innocent patients where torn down by this beast. I tried to reach out, help who I could, but my hand fell limply and black fell across my face, leaving me in darkness and at the mercy of a vampire.

The blood from the transfusion seeped around my body; I felt its warmth filling me with strength. Clammy hands grazed across my neck. It was irresistible, whoever had touched me, their heart was pounded with fear, and the blood rose to the surface rapidly to heat their cold fingers as they touched my freezing skin. The sweet smell of blood drifted and filled my nostrils, the temptation of it was too great, and I needed blood, that blood. I wanted more than any thing to taste, the luscious liquid, to bath in its delicate ecstasy and relish it as it slid down my throat to my groaning stomach. The new blood in my body had not satisfied my yearning hunger. My eyes snapped open and I stared directly at my prey. Launching myself forward, my teeth instinctively clamped around his neck exposing and delivery the most blood, to my poised mouth. I drank greedily, draining this weak man of his life force, cutting deeper into his soft skin and drinking on the reward.

The door to my right opened, its creaking hinges could not be heard by the frail insufficient ears of humans, but the high-pitched scream from the nurse tore at mine. I growled like an animal, my new form having more burdens than rewards. Tensing, I flung myself off the empty meal and leaped against the nurse leaving her as she was too small and dainty to have any worthy blood. The nurse crashed behind me as I sped down the corridor, my nose twitching, smelling the glorious food awaiting me in the veins of the simple humans. I bound through any one in my way; I set certain targets their scent stuck in my brain, feeding at my tremendous hunger. As I drank from them it quenched this thirst, but I smelled more and more and continued through the ward, spilling and ripping their necks open sometimes watching mesmerised as they squirmed under my hold and the deep red liquid oozed from their wounds.

Suddenly it clicked, the hunger died and my thoughts kicked in, before only being a dull murmur drowned out by the constant demand for food, and my predator instincts to drink. I stared disgusted at what I had done. The walls, floor and beds were caked in blood, the bodies the people soaked. Their limp corpses all to show for my regretful rampage, all with lives and families, now lost to the mystery of death. Because of me. It was too much to handle, I hated myself, and wish this new life had never happened. However I had become like this, it shouldn't have happened, I'd rather I had died; my life was insignificant to those of the people lying dead around me. I needed to escape, to get away from the massacre that I had caused, away from the people I could hurt, and the nectar I would long for if I remained. My legs moved before my mind registered the action and the vampire speed kicked in, dashing away from the taunting blank eyes of my victims.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. So far we've written up to chapter 5 so they should be on here soon, we just need to proof read them. **

**And I hope you're all happy because I just put off revision to put this up for you guys. **

**Review please!!**

**Oh and there will be new characters in the next chapter. 3 new characters to be precise.**

**Thank for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4: Found

**A/N: So here's chapter 4 for you. And the new characters I promised. We'll tell you the mans name next chapter.**

**Come on people we have like no reviews!! It can't be that crap. **

_Previously:_

_My eyes snapped open and I stared directly at my prey. Launching myself forward, my teeth instinctively clamped around his neck exposing and delivery the most blood, to my poised mouth. I drank greedily, draining this weak man of his life force, cutting deeper into his soft skin and drinking on the reward._

* * *

**Found**

"Damion!"

"Shh!"

"Why?"

"Shut it!"

Lily fell silent when she heard the urgency in my voice. I could feel someone, another vampire. A powerful vampire… on a rampage? Powerful vampires almost always had control over themselves and their eating habits. Either way a vampire on rampage meant they would attract attention. I had to stop them, whoever they were.

Running as fast as I could in the direction my senses were telling me, I hoped I would get there before too much damage was caused. Except they were now on the move, and I mean running as fast as they could towards the forest. Swiftly turning right, I worked out that I should hopefully intercept them.

Seconds later I ran into her, causing an almighty crash like boulders being thrown together. Although I thought I was prepared for whoever it was, I was not prepared for her. She 5ft 3, slim physique was shaking violently, making her chocolate-brown, waist length hair swish slightly behind her. "Don't come near me! Stay away! Trust me I'm dangerous! GO!" she shouted at me in desperation, whilst trying to back away. That's when I spotted her bright red eyes, and I knew she was the one that had set off my vampire alert. She tried to run away, but I grabbed her arm before she could get very far. "Don't you understand me? I'm not safe to be around! You'll get hurt!"

"Don't worry. I know what you are, and…"

"How do you know that?" she interrupted me before I could explain to her.

"Because I'm a vampire too." I smiled to show that I was being honest. "Also your eyes are positively glowing red from your last feed."

"Red?" she seemed worried. Did she not know what happened to vampires when they fed? And how what they fed on determined the colour of their eyes?

"Yeah, look," I handed her a mirror from my pocket, I always kept one within reach in case Lily forgot hers and became panicky. The small girl in front of me gasped in horror when she looked in the mirror- her eyes widened and she tried to rub off the drying blood from her face. "Leave it for now. Come on I'll take you back to my house and you can clean up there. And I'm sure I can steal a few clothes off Lily for you to change into." She gave me a weak smile. "My name is Damion by the way. What's yours?"

"My n-name?" she stammered and looked thoughtful as though it was a great effort to remember.

* * *

"My name is Damion by the way. What's yours?"

"My n-name?" I couldn't remember what it was.

"Wait. What's this?" Damion pulled lightly on a chain that encircled my neck. How come I'd never noticed that before? "It says Anastasia. I guess that's you're name then" he said grinning like a schoolboy.

"Anastasia." At that moment I was thrown back into a stream of memories that most people took for granted. My mother calling me for dinner, my dad letting me sit on his knee, my school teacher telling me off, the owner of the orphanage scolding me at dinner, the boys at lunchtime taunting me for my hand me down clothes and then racing back to the present with Damion calling my name to shake me from my frozen daze.

"Anastasia? Are you okay?"

"Anastasia," I repeated grinning at him with a smile I had never used, pleased with myself for remember something. I began to walk in the direction he had come from. "Wait. Where are you going?" he shouted from behind me, obviously confused.

"Aren't we going to yours?" I felt elated for the first time.

He shuffled where he stood, staring awkwardly at the floor, his shoulders hunched and shaggy hair covering his sorrowful eyes. He cleared his throat, his mouth slightly open ready to speak, but the words getting stuck in his throat.

"Well. See. The thing is…" his eyes darted back and forth, from her face to the floor "I shouldn't really have said that." He turned slightly as if I would scowl him, or slap his face. His face grimaced slightly as if to brace himself for the impact of my palm across his cheek.

"Why?" I questioned, confused at this change of opinion "I don't understand." His head jerked slightly as the wind hit his face; I smelt it as well. The soft tingle at the back of my throat was unfamiliar; I turned in the direction Damion was looking, to see a man and woman walk out from the trees. Damion smiled sheepishly at the man, as though to get himself out of trouble; he was a good few inches shorter than the man and although his body was toned, it was thinner and less defined. The girl had dirty blond colour, but from I could see was sleek and shiny. She was slim and taller than me, but seemed minuscule compared to the tower standing next to her. His jet-black hair gleamed in the dappled light through the trees; he seemed a good foot taller than me and was extremely intimidating. He held a straight face but staring into his topaz eyes I saw the accusation being fired towards Damion. When I turned to face Damion to question him about these new people, he was looking down like an ashamed child.

**Intrigued?**

**I hope so. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry I forgot to do the preview last time.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Have I got my point across yet?**

**Hehe **

**Anna **

**Xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 5 Preview:_

"_Don't move!" barked the man. I stood as still as I could, however I was not very stable on my feet for a vampire and toppled over. This made the woman instantly burst out laughing. The man tried to mask his laughter with a cough and Damion snickered at my expense. _


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions

**A/N: This chapter was a mixed effort of mine and Jess's in the writing aspect.**

**Her jumping in and out of the light and falling over are things that probably me and Jess would do. Mainly me on the falling over bit. **

**Oh yeah this chapter is dedicated to our mate Lucy. XD Basically because we promised her this morning that we would dedicate a chapter to her. **

**Thanks to LisforLucy for your review. - I will do that every time we get a new review. I saw it on someone else's and thought it was a good idea.**

**Okay back to the story.**

_Previously: _

_His head jerked slightly as the wind hit his face; I smelt it as well. The soft tingle at the back of my throat was unfamiliar; I turned in the direction Damion was looking, to see a man and woman walk out from the trees._

* * *

**Introductions**

When I looked back at them standing in the trees, their skin glistening softly as the sun danced across them, as though thousands of diamonds were encrusted into their skin. Damion stood in the shade next to me, his head hung, I wondered about this beautiful sight. Stepping forward the man stared at me, his eyes burrowing into me, I was slightly afraid but continued forward, placing my hand in the path of the suns rays. I gasped as my hand sparkled, the rainbows dancing of and sprinkling exquisite light across the trees around me. Jumping back, pulling my hand back and moving it forward again, watching amazed as each time the sun hit my skin it changed, I continued this repeatedly finally wondering whether it would effect my entire body. As I stepped forward the sunlight cascaded off my body, I jumped back in surprise and was extremely amused by this, and I felt like a small child. Just as I prepared to jump forward again, I felt Damion's hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. He bent forward and whispered in my ear, "I think you should stop now," he nodded toward the man and the woman. The woman had a smile playing on her lips and even the man looked entertained by my silly, little act.

As I regained my control, the man's face turned menacing. Damion's face turned ashen and he quickly stared down, I followed suit somehow affected although not knowing why. Wondering who these strange but amazing people were, I edged slowly towards Damion. _Damn it, I can't reach his ear from here_, I thought, _I'm going to have to tip toe which will make it more obvious. Oh well, I'll risk it._ Standing on the very tips of my toes I whispered in Damion's ear, "Who are they?"

"Don't move!" barked the man. I stood as still as I could, however I was not very stable on my feet for a vampire and toppled over. This made the woman instantly burst out laughing. The man tried to mask his laughter with a cough and Damion snickered at my expense.

When I was standing upright again, Damion said, in the loudest voice he had used since the people arrived, "This is Mallik, the leader or head of our small coven. And this is Lily, his wife. This is why I shouldn't have invited you over; I should have consulted Mallik first. Sorry."

"Damion, who is she?" demanded Mallik.

"Her name is Anastasia. I felt her earlier. She was on a rampage but…"

"She was what!"

"It wasn't intended. I could tell that from the state she was in when I found her."

"Intended or not, you should have left her! Now you've brought us into it. Now she's our responsibility." He did not look happy that I was now seemingly forced upon them.

"I'm sorry." I piped up in a small voice, yet it captured everyone's attention. "I didn't mean to. I hadn't fed for a while. I didn't… or don't… I'm not sure anymore really, I didn't want this life. I don't know how to act or what's going on. It's so confusing." I tried to sob but it was tearless. Mallik sighed.

"Okay. Damion you can teach her our ways and customs, just make sure she doesn't drink from a human again." He turned to leave. "Oh and stay out of trouble… both of you." Mallik and Lily walked away, quickening into a run, and within a second they were out of sight. Damion looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile, before he took my hand and began to walk. I hesitated. These people, especially Mallik, had not welcomed me. The way he talked as if I was a burden, I honestly did not want to bring trouble to this coven. But the way I was feeling about Damion, he had been so nice, it filled me up with an emotion I could not name. It forced me forward, trailing along clutching Damion's hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that when we wrote this I did not tell Jess that Lilly was Mallik's wife, so when I wrote it she was reading over my shoulder and started shouting in my ear, "LILLY IS MALLIK'S WIFE! SINCE WHEN!!" **

**It was amusing at the time. **

**Okay review please. **

**And I want to change the summary; I know you don't know that much but you know enough to come up with a summary. Anyone want to help me?**

**Anna **

**Xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 6 Preview:_

_He spun around facing me, his eyes wide and piercing. "She must be detained. Captured."_


	6. Chapter 6: Powers Unknown

****

A/N: Well I am up at midnight in England for all you guys in America where it is some time in the evening. It's a good think I'm on study leave at the moment which means I'm not in school.

_Previously:_

_These people, especially Mallik, had not welcomed me. The way he talked as if I was a burden, I honestly did not want to bring trouble to this coven. But the way I was feeling about Damion, he had been so nice, it filled me up with an emotion I could not name. It forced me forward, trailing along clutching Damion's hand. _

* * *

**Powers un-known **

_She's on the move. _My vampire power was tingling. _She is so powerful... more powerful than a normal newborn should be. It's unbelievable. How can this be? And how come I don't know exactly what her power is? But she's a danger. Her rampage could put every vampire in danger. I have to tell Aro. Tell him to get some people bring her here but keep her alive._

I wandered down the dark corridor, the passing members blending into the grey walls and floors with their cloaks. My thoughts swam with the strange new information of the newborn. I stepped through the wooden door, to find Aro sitting on a throne, his eyes closed and mind most likely searching through the thoughts of those he had encountered. I stood silently in the shadows, waiting for him to finish his recollections. Slowly coming out of his trance, he stared straight at me already having realised my presence with his hearing, his red eyes misty and distance.

"Dagon." He smiled at me his head bowing slightly acknowledging my presence fully. He beckoned me forward with the flick of a wrist. I stepped toward him, keeping my distance from the rays of light streaming through the ceiling.

"We have a situation, Master," Aro's brow furrowed slightly. He rose from the throne gliding forward; I had already raised my hand. I knew of Aro's power, the great ability allowing him to see my memories, and all that I had thought. He had searched through my mind many times, with my gift it was extremely useful to the Volturi, to be able to sense a vampire's strength, and be able to see a rough outline of what they where capable of. As well as the age a vampire was and how many there where in a certain location.

Since being found, the Masters had slightly abused my power, but I was pleased with being helpful towards the Volturi; the amazing group of vampires that occupied the corridors and rooms in Volterra. Aro's frown grew as he saw everything, and realised what the situation was. He stepped back, his fingers staying pressed against my palm for a few moments longer. He sighed, even after the millennium's spent alive, that small human action strange in this place. He glided back and forth, a pacing action forming, his hands gesturing around the air forming a plan of action.

"So you don't know what her power is?" he questioned, being as confused as I was. "No, I don't. Master." He continued to frown, his thousands of years of experience now useless against this upcoming and un-known threat. After so many years knowing who and what, this feeling of unfamiliarity was disturbing and infuriating. Even with Aro's strength already immense, he also well felt the rage I did and this added strength stung at my mind.

Finally after a while considering all possible options and consequences, Aro stopped pacing. He spun around facing me, his eyes wide and piercing. "She must be detained. Captured. From what you have felt then she is an extreme threat to us." I grimaced slightly, what he was saying seemed impossible compared to her strength. I tried to answer, contradict this idea, but Aro waved me away to begin the mission. I walked away, not even considering turning back, Aro words were orders and I would follow them – no matter what.

"Dagon. I understand your worries. I do not wish to harm her. She may be of use to our coven. Bring her back – alive of course," he smiled even during this fearful time. I nodded agreeing to the new orders, and walked through the mahogany door, afraid and confused. The meeting with Aro had drained me, this new threat was daunting, the time with the Volturi made you feel safe, there combined power greater than any vampire coven that I had ever felt. However, the over whelming reality of a single vampire having the possibility to over power the Volturi was terrifying.

* * *

**Did you enjoy that?**

**Bit random I know but it should all come together at the end... well parts of the way through as well. **

**Well I had two power cuts today, well one last night, which messed up my clock and my alarm just went off scaring me and I knocked over my bowl of crisps, so now I have crisp crumbs in my bed. S**

**Be nice to me and make me feel better by reviewing. Please. **

**We have a lot more written. **

**I'll update more if you review more. Deal?**

**Oh and the next chapter is quite long... it's like 3 and a bit pages if you take out all of the author's notes and previews, etc.**

**Anna**

**Xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 7 Preview:_

_Absentmindedly, I reach out to try and touch the woman, to show her I knew how she felt, I did not know how but I knew I had felt those intense emotions before. I wanted to calm her, make her see that it probably is not as bad as she thinks, or that she could get through it if it was._


	7. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Okay this is the longest chapter so far. This is mainly because I was describing the house in this one and it's a ****very**** big house! **

**Stupid FanFiction site, the last chapter looked a lot longer when we wrote it out.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I love reading them and I know Jess does as well. Sorry I didn't put the people that reviewed on here last time I forgot.**

**Thanks to: Choc n Chip(first to review but I forgot to put them on here), ****xXSlightly-PsychoticXx**** (twice), ****Jack's-Mannequin**** and LisforLucy (again )**

**Oh and I know she doesn't read this so its a bit pointless but this chapter is dedicated to our mate Steph because its her birthday today. Happy Birthday Steph!**

_Previously:_

"_Dagon. I understand your worries. I do not wish to harm her. She may be of use to our coven. Bring her back – alive of course," he smiled even during this fearful time._

* * *

**Home Sweet Home **

Within a minute we were at their house, in a clearing in the trees. It was tall, at least 4 stories, with towers on each side, made out of dusty red bricks covered in vines. It was beautiful. Slowing before we reached the drive, we walked up the porch steps to the front door. "Home, sweet home," murmured Damion as we walked into the hallway.

Mallik and Lily dashed upstairs as soon as we arrived. I heard Damion shuffle and cough, as I looked around in awe. Inside the rustic looking outside was a modern house, the outside and the inside did not seem to match but looked amazing at the same time. The entire staircase was made out of oak wood, the walls were painted white and black dado rails lined the walls. From the hall I could see all of the rooms leading off. On the left was a dining room with a long oak table surrounded by 8 chairs. On the right there was a living room with a black leather couch and a 50 inch flat screen television. And behind the staircase was what looked like a fairly modern kitchen.

"Why do you have a dinning room, a table and kitchen? Do vampires even eat human food?" I asked in a confused tone.

"No. We can if it's needed but you'd have to cough it up later. It's not pretty, trust me. And the table and kitchen well... it's mainly for show. In case we ever bring humans here," he replied, "And it's good if you need to relieve your stress. I think that's our third one this month." He chuckled at this fact.

I started to get restless as we stood there for another few minutes. I kept rocking on the balls of my feet and trying to peer up the stairs or round the corner. Damion sighed and then smiled when he realised that I was bored. "I guess I should show you around."

Two floors (not including the ground floor), three bathrooms, 6 spare rooms, and a photography room for developing Lilly's pictures, a library, Lilly and Mallik's room with a walk in wardrobe and a second living room later we reached the top floor. "Well I basically own the whole of the top floor. No one else bothers coming up this far." There was a small corridor with 3 doors leading off of it. "This is my room" Damion pointed to the door to my right. I watched with curious eyes as he open the pure white door. I gasped. This room covered at least a third of the entire top floor. Damion chuckled behind me. Like the main living room, his room had a pitch black leather sofa with white pillows, a relatively small television compared to the rest of the house's possessions. Along with a large but simple fireplace, a small oak coffee table in the centre of the room, an oak wardrobe with misty glass doors and chest of draws up against the right wall and a few shelves littered with books and movies.

I then found out that the other rooms on the floor held yet another spare room and a room filled with paintings and sketches. "Who drew all of these?" I said in a hushed voice as I wandered through the maze of canvases. "Well Mallik's collected some over the years due to their value in case he ever needed to sell them for money... which, to be honest, I don't think will ever happen. Some were left here by the last vampire owners. And..." he looked embarrassed as though he was about to admit a deep dark secret. "Well I drew some of them. It's the ones that look crap. I have signed my name at the bottom of them."

He pointed out a few, seeming slightly self-conscious by his talents. One caught my attention the most. It was painting of a woman at the edge of a forest; she was soaked as it was raining heavily. Her wet hair was a colour close to black and her simple clothes gave the impression that she was elegant but did not ask for much in life. It was the emotion on her face that mainly affected me. Although her face was controlled, there was deep sorrow mixed with loneliness in her eyes. The picture was beautifully sad. Each droplet of rain, each leaf in the trees was so detailed. This picture moved me. For some reason I seemed to know how the woman felt, to have nothing but sadness and pain to contend with. I let out a sad sigh. If I could cry, I was sure that a few tears would have escaped by now.

"Where did you get the idea for this painting?"

"Oh, erm... I had a dream about her when I was human. She never spoke. Just wandered through the forest during a storm, crying I think but the rain covered it up."

Absentmindedly, I reach out to try and touch the woman, to show her I knew how she felt, I did not know how but I knew I had felt those intense emotions before. I wanted to calm her, make her see that it probably is not as bad as she thinks, or that she could get through it if it was. However, I caught myself before I reached the painting, realising that she was not real. Instead I brushed the air in front of it. Feeling marginally better, I let my arm drop.

"Do you like it?" Damion questioned, bringing me out of my trance-like state.

"Oh. Yes. It's beautiful. There's so much detail. You truly have an amazing talent." I smiled at him as he looked like he would blush if he could. His eyes averted to the floor, he did not seem to be used to complements.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Then cleared his throat and added louder than before, "So seeing as you are staying here, which room would you like?"

Pausing to think for a few second, I decided. "Would it be alright for me to have the spare room next to yours?" He seemed taken back by the fact that I wanted to stay close to him. I was not sure why, but I felt comfortable around him – well more than I did around Mallik and Lilly. After the initial shock of my request, he replied, "Erm... sure," and smiled.

We walked over to my new room together. "Well here's your new room." What came next was totally unexpected, for the second time since I woke up in the forest I was throw back into a river of memories. My mother and father coming back from the hospital soon after I was born, moving house when I was 6, the room in the orphanage that I was presented with, sitting on the bed in my plain room in a my flat. _Why does this keep happening? They're not special or significant memories, so why them?_ I wondered. This was truly puzzling.

Damion was looking at me with concerned eyes. "Are you alright? That's the second time you seem to blank everything out and just freeze today. I don't think it's normal." I hesitated. I was not sure whether I should tell him that I could not remember my past, and the fact that I kept being thrown back into random memories. "...No I'm alright. Thanks." I tried to smile but it was weak and even I knew that. He looked unconvinced but let it go.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, you must feel disgusting at the minute. There's a bathroom that connects our rooms. Feel free to use it. And seeing as Lilly is... preoccupied at the moment you can borrow some of my clothes. Though they might be a little big on you. I'll get Lilly to buy you some clothes soon." He grinned a childish grin, looking rather pleased with himself. "Thank you. For everything. I really appreciate it."

After my shower, I walked into my room and Damion had laid out some clothes ready for me. I noticed that there was only a white shirt and blue boxers. I raised my eyebrow at the lack of clothing, yet giggled all the same.

Sitting on the bed I felt a sense of loneliness. I think it was because Damion was not there by my side like he had been since I left the hospital. I also think there was something deeper there that I was not totally sure about, but I was sure that it connected with my past. Without certain memories I could not be sure, but I think that I had felt a lot of loneliness and pain in my life. I had a feeling that I grew up too soon and dealt with things that people do not usually comprehend with until later on in life. This was the point that I remembered Damion's painting of the woman and the sadness in her eyes. I let out a tearless sob and hugged my legs close to my chest.

* * *

**I really liked writing about the woman in the painting. I think it's my favourite part of this chapter. Oh yeah I wrote this entire chapter by the way but me and Jess came up with the ideas together.**

**So review! Please. **

**Thanks for reading by the way. **

**Since exams are over with and I wont have anymore homework for the next couple of weeks we should be able to update every other day, BUT I'm not promising anything. I do get sidetracked a lot.**

**Okay well I need a shower now so Bye.**

**Anna**

**Xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 8 Preview:_

_I understood what he was talking about. When I was in the hospital I was uncontrollable. At the time I did not really understand it that well, all I could think about was who was next. "How did you become a vampire?" I hoped this was not too forward so afterwards I added, "If you don't mind me knowing." _


	8. Chapter 8: Inconsipcous

**A/N: Okay so this is more about everyone's pasts, well except from Anastasia's obviously because that's kind of a mystery, mainly for you guys. We put in a couple of clues and we know her past as a whole really.**

**Also I've seen people with a lot less chapters and a lot more reviews which has not made me happy people! I know ours is a bit slower getting into the actual story than sum but trust me its like in a real book where you have to build up to it and get to know the characters etc. **

**Sorry it took me a while to update, I needed to read loads because I want to renew the books I got from the library but I haven't started them. Oops. And I don't know whether I'll be able to over the weekend either because I'm at loads of people's houses. Sorry.**

**Thank you to: littlexmissxcooperx**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Megan because I said I would lol. **

**I wont always do dedications but sometimes I will and if you would like one you HAVE to review that chapter but otherwise just ask. Or it has to be a special occasion. **

**Long authors note, huh?**

**READ! **

_Previously:_

_I also think there was something deeper there that I was not totally sure about, but I was sure that it connected with my past. Without certain memories I could not be sure, but I think that I had felt a lot of loneliness and pain in my life. I had a feeling that I grew up too soon and dealt with things that people do not usually comprehend with until later on in life._

* * *

**Inconspicuous**

"So what do you know about being a vampire?"

"Well not much. I only know that we drink blood, and seeing as I practically ripped a poor fox to shreds I'm guessing it doesn't always have to be human blood." Me and Damion were sitting on the sofa in his room and he was trying to explain the basic vampire traits. "That is correct. You don't have to eat humans but most vampires' do. Mallik, Lilly and I however live off of animals in the forest. This allows us to stay in one place for a longer amount of time than most."

"How come all of your eyes are golden but mine are red?"

"Oh that is a result of what you feed on. Because of your... incident in the hospital, you drank human blood which turns your eyes red. If you eat animals, they turn a goldeny-topaz colour."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"You saw in the forest that vampire's sparkle when we are in sunlight. The idea that it actually hurts us is a myth. We just sparkle, which is why if it's sunny outside we suggest that you stay away from humans. Though as you are a newborn I don't think that you'll be going near them any time soon."

"Why not?" I pulled a confused look.

"Because as a newborn it is a lot harder to control yourself. The smallest drop of blood could send you into a frenzy and being around humans is torture. It takes a few years to be able to control yourself enough to be able to stay around them for any amount of time. Trust me I know what it's like. I've only just learnt not to kill them. We had to move a couple of times because I couldn't control myself." He said this with a guilty expression.

I understood what he was talking about. When I was in the hospital I was uncontrollable. At the time I did not really understand it that well, all I could think about was who was next. "How did you become a vampire?" I hoped this was not too forward so afterwards I added, "If you don't mind me knowing."

He smiled, "Its okay. I was homeless on the streets in Kent in England. I'd run away when I was 16, I couldn't take the arguments that my family had. I was going crazy just listening to them. I was afraid I'd lose my sanity if I stayed. I didn't think anything could be worse than there. I was cold and hungry one night. It was the middle of winter so it was freezing. I'd lost my sleeping bag so I had nothing but a thin jacket. It began to snow. Now as a child I loved the snow and would spend hours playing in it. But then again I always knew that later on I would come in and my mum would have made me a hot chocolate with marshmallows. However on that night it was the last thing I wanted. Being hungry made me inevitable to get illnesses. With both the snow and hunger, I got hyperthermia. No one cared though. I was all alone. Nobody would miss me if I died right there. At about midnight, I thought the street was deserted but Mallik walked past. He could tell that I was extremely ill and that I would probably not last the night in that shape. So he took me back to his house and bit me. The pain was like nothing I had felt before; the fire coursing through my veins. To me it felt endless. I thought that it was worse than the illness. After three days I was what I am now." I was entranced by this story, unable to see Damion, who was sitting in front of me, as a homeless person. "So how old are you?"

"Well we don't age. I was 20 when I was changed. And that was 5 years ago."

The whole story was hard to comprehend and digest. I stayed there thinking for an immeasurable amount of time. Damion was patient with me and didn't talk until I did. "Was it the same for everyone else?"

"I won't go into detail about it all as they're not my stories to tell but Lilly's parents were murdered in front of her. He was coming after her and almost succeeded until Mallik turned up. Well as a human he stood no chance against Mallik. She'd lost a lot of blood so he changed her. He always says he saw something in her eyes. It could have been desperation, pain, or an unwillingness to give up, he doesn't know. He only knows that there was something there. Anyway, Lilly has always been haunted by those memories. Each time a human is killed she is brutally reminded of what she lost in that night."

"Damion stop talking about me! You don't tell the story right!" Lilly shouted from somewhere downstairs.

"Sorry Lilly. Next time you can tell her."

"So what happened to Mallik?" I was truly interested in what had happened to the people I was now living with. I though knowing some of what they had gone through might help me know them better. "Well he was changed by the Volturi."

"The Volturi?"

"Yes. They're like the royalty of the vampire world, some of the oldest of our kind. There are three main ones and then the guard. They all have spectacular powers. That is why they were chosen. They live in Volterra in Italy. One day they lead a group of tourists into the place where they live. Mallik was one of the group. They were leading them in to feed off of them. Mallik, however, ran away just as one bit him. He did not manage to get very far, and stayed in an alley for the next three days. He's resented them ever since. On numerous occasions they've asked him to join them. He has the power of mind control, but he can't make someone die against they're own will. However, like his friends Edward, Alice and Carlisle Cullen and Lilly he refused."

"Does every vampire have a power?"

"People believe so. They think that something is taken from they're past life and multiplied many times or manipulated into something spectacular. It could be something simple like strength or love or something more."

"What's your power?"

"I can tell how many vampires there are nearby and how strong they are. This sense is heightened if the vampire is feeding or on a rampage. That's how I found you." This was a lot of information to take in all at once, so again I sat there and thought about it all for a little while until Damion said, "Okay I think that's more than enough for you to handle for today. If I told you everything at once you'd probably explode. I'll tell you more soon okay?"

"Okay," I said with a smile playing on my lips.

The next few days were a blur. We did nothing special but I learnt about Damion and Lilly's interests and habits. Lilly was a keen photographer. She had a dark room on the second floor of the house. She promised that she would show me how everything worked and teach how to take photographs correctly soon. After buying me a whole new wardrobe, she made me try on every outfit to 'make sure it fitted correctly'. But once she'd done my hair and make up to match the outfit six times, I got the feeling that she was doing this just for fun. She also sung absentmindedly when she was wandering around the house, especially really cheesy songs. Also she had a habit of loosing track of time and would spend hours doing one thing.

I spend hours watching Damion painting or drawing. The way he turned a plain canvas into a beautiful piece of artwork was captivating. Also he spent a lot of time reading the many books they had in their library. One of his many habits was when he reads, he stops breathing. He had frequently told me that vampires do not need to breath but it still ended up with an argument about how it freaks me out when he does not.

"You're doing it again." Once again I was watching him paint with oil paint on a canvas propped up on an easel. "Huh?" he mumbled, barely glancing at me. "You're doing _it_ again." I emphasized_ it_. Whenever he painted he would alternate between clicking his tongue and sticking it out in concentration. I did not mind him sticking it out but the clicking really got on my nerves as my vampire hearing picked it up over everything. "Oh sorry." Just before he turned back to his painting, he threw me a playful look and said, "You know it was a lot easier for me to paint when you weren't around. I could click until my hearts content then." In a blink of an eye I was next to him and I hit his arm. "Ouch! That hurt! You and your new born strength. I'll get you when you don't have it. You better watch out then." He pouted.

"You know I'll still be stronger than you, whatever," I teased. "And I'm going to go find Lilly so you can click as much as you want."

"See you later then."

On the way down the stairs, I bumped into Mallik. _Should I talk to him? I might get to know him better if I do. He's the only one I know nothing about._"Erm... I...well...I..." He glared down at me. _Perhaps not then_. "Err...Bye?"

I found Lilly in her walk in closet in her room. "Hello Anastasia."

"Hi Lilly. Why are you changing again?"

"Me and Mallik are about to go hunting. He's gone up to Damion to suggest that you two come as well."

"Oh... alright then. I suppose I have to do it sometime soon."

Damion walked up behind me. "Boo!"

"Oh you scared me so much. And I never heard you _stomp_ your way down the stairs." I stuck my tongue out at him to show I was joking.

"I'm assuming that Lilly told you about our little hunting trip then."

"Yes, she did." I gave him a weak smile. All the confidence that I had been building up the last few days was suddenly gone.

"Are you sure that you are up for this?"

"I have to do it sooner or later, so why not now." He rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"It'll be okay. I won't leave you. I promise."

"Thanks." I suddenly felt a bit better that he was going to be with me the whole time.

"We're going to go deep in the forest because that is where the best animals are and we are less likely to be seen by humans."

"We need to remain inconspicuous." Mallik had come in without me noticing and glared at me while he said this.

"I understand." I felt like everything was being pinned on me and I wasn't worthy of this family.

* * *

**We tried to give them all different backgrounds that were also different from the ones we've read about. **

**Review please!**

**Anna **

**Xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 9 Preview:_

_His eyes snapped open filled with hunger, he bared his teeth and sprung forward, like animal he trapped the dear and sunk his teeth into its neck, the blood spilling swiftly covering its silky fur._


	9. Chapter 9: Hunting

****

A/N : ANNA IS KICKING ME! This is Jess by the way. Okay well this is my first ever authors note so I'm not very good at them. Ok well Anna is round my house and the evening has been entertaining. We watched Doctor Who Finale and it was awesome. Oh and she was kicking me because of the whole conversation that was going on between me and this guy that I'm trying to be set up with. So enough of me, have fun reading the chapter, it is good but the next one is the best. GO FRENCH SWEARING! not in this one in the next

**Thanks to: Littlexmissxcooperx (again) for a review and putting us on her favourite authors list. **

**On with the story...**

_Previously:_

"_It'll be okay. I won't leave you. I promise."..._

"_We need to remain inconspicuous." Mallik had come in without me noticing and glared at me while he said this. _

"_I understand." I felt like everything was being pinned on me and I wasn't worthy of this family._

* * *

**Hunting**

A light rain dribbled through the trees as we made our way to the middle of the forest. "We're here." I turned round. We were so deep in the forest that there was a thick blanket of leaves wherever we trod and the light could barely get through the canopy above us. I instantly smelt blood surrounding me, flowing through the veins of innocent beings. I heard each footstep. A growl ripped from my chest. I jumped back in fright. Although I had heard it a few times before, I was still not used to the involuntary actions my body now made.

"You'll scare away all the animals if you keep doing that!" Mallik growled. "I'm going to go catch myself a brown bear." He rushed off and within seconds later we heard snarls and roars emanating from about a mile away. I gulped away my fright. I did not really want to do this… ever! But it was my life now and I had to get on with it.

Mallik was beside Lilly again with bright golden eyes. With a sigh Lilly rubbed off the specks of blood he had on his chin. Damion rolled his eyes. "Okay. This should all come naturally, but it can't hurt to give you a few pointers. Stay as quite as you can when you are approaching the prey…" I shuddered violently at the word. He looked at me with worried eyes, but continued "…so you don't scare them away before you can feed."

"That means don't growl. And don't trip."

"Yes, thank you Mallik. It would be better if you didn't. If they're near, don't bare your teeth. They'll know something is wrong, they'll see the gleam of venom." Damion carried on reeling off this list of pointers about how to hunt, with a couple of helpful interruptions from Lilly. With each word he said it became harder to control myself. They were growing used to our presence and were venturing closer. I do not think I would have been able to tolerate this if I had not spent a good two months of so starving myself before I met my new coven.

"So that's it basically. Anything you else you want to know?" I shook my head, to eager to feed and did not want to listen to anymore-inappropriate nonsense. I noticed then that Lilly and Mallik at some point had left; Damion and I stood alone the wind whipping through the trees and bringing the succulent scent of blood to my senses. My body lurched slightly forward burning with desire, but Damion's words filled my mind. _Stay calm, silent and still. You need to be totally quiet until there is a good opportunity. Let your senses take over, but keep control. _How was I supposed to do that, it was irresistible when surrounded by so much blood to hold back and do nothing. I watched Damion intently as he his chest moved slowly breathing shallow breaths, allowing him to remain calm and rely entirely on smell and sound.

He remained still for almost ten minutes before a slight rustle from a few metres in front drew his attention. His eyes snapped open filled with hunger, baring his teeth he sprung forward. Like an animal, he trapped the dear and sunk his teeth into its neck, the blood spilling swiftly covering its silky fur. I gasped horrified. It was mortifying, Damion's eyes his expression, everything that was happening, _Am I like that_? I couldn't breathe, I knew I didn't need to breathe but the panic began to settle, was I really like that? Was I such a monster? I stepped back attempting to run like before after the hospital but I was paralysed. My body was trembling, I knew I was causing it as trembling was a human reflex but I couldn't help it, I wanted to crawl into a hole and burn.

The deer fell limply in front of me now dead, its life so easily taken. Damion stepped towards me, using the back of his sleeve to wipe the blood from the corners of his mouth. If I could have been sick I would have.

"Anastasia, are you all right?" he called, his pace quickening as he saw the terror on my face. He made it too me just as my legs gave way and I fell to the floor. He held me in his arms, the feeling was comforting but I couldn't control myself now. He kept repeating himself asking me the same question over and over again:

"Are you all right?" The memories hit me just as Damion said it for the fifth time, now shouting slightly trying to get through to me. _The school gates loomed over me as I walked in. Children ran forward, most likely my friends, and began to ask all of them saying the same thing: "Anastasia, are you all right?"_ I jumped as my mind cleared and screamed whilst rolling into a wave of dry sobs. Damion also jumped from shock at my sudden cry. I wrapped my arms around him trying desperately somehow to let his comforting arms surround me and take away the pain that was sweeping over me.

"Damion. What happened?" I turned my head slightly to see Mallik and Lily running into view.

"I…I…. I don't know. She just sort of freaked out."

"Well sort her out!"

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Mallik stepped forward slightly, his hand pointing towards Damion threatening him. "Just shut her up!"

"What! Can't you see she is upset about something? You're just acting like she can just snap out of it instantly. Well she isn't like you and she does have emotions and consideration for other people."

"Excuse m…" Mallik was cut of as Damion lifted me into his arms and ran full speed into the woods, heading back to the house. I was glad to get away from the forest and the idea of feeding. But looking up at the fury in Damion's eyes scared me even more than he did when he was feeding. I curled more slightly into him my face looking at his chest. I wanted to get away from the world, but I knew things did not go as you wanted them to.

* * *

**It's back to Anna now. Oh yeah Jess wrote the main part of this chapter and I wrote the beginning. **

**Like the chapter?**

**I know it is a bit weird for a vampire to be scared of hunting but it mixes it up a bit from the norm because she isn't really a normal vampire now is she?**

**REVIEW! Please?**

**Anna**

**Xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 10 preview:_

_He growled with venom in his voice. I was taken aback from this outburst, there was so much hatred in his voice, and it didn't fit his usual calm demeanour._


	10. Chapter 10: More Alone Than Ever

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Jess went on holiday this morning to Portugal so it's just me at the moment but I upload the chapters anyway and we have up to 16 written anyway. So it's all good.**

**Thanks to: littlexmissxcooperx who is becoming my best friend on here because she keeps reviewing. **

**Why are you still here? Go read!**

_Previously:_

_His eyes snapped open filled with hunger, baring his teeth he sprung forward, like an animal he trapped the dear and sunk his teeth into its neck, the blood spilling swiftly covering its silky fur. I gasped horrified. It was mortifying; Damion's eyes his expression, everything that was happening._

* * *

**More Alone than Ever**

I was sitting in the living room, an unnecessary blanket wrapped around me. I could here Damion rushing around the kitchen, furious with Mallik, and afraid for me. After everything he was doing the guilt was starting to settle in, he was doing so much for me and in the process ruining what he had with his coven. Damion didn't seem very aggressive however we had only been back a short while, once I had recovered he was able to relax, but think more on the fury he felt for Mallik. The sound of his pacing was easily audible even with his vampire swiftness he seemed to be deliberately stomping like a child during a tantrum.

However even if he was acting childish, I definitely felt more sorry for Damion even if Mallik's abuse hadn't been aimed at me, if he had done the same to Damion in a different situation I would of felt the same. I heard the shouts coming from out side and shuddered slightly, this wasn't going to go well. Crashing through the door Mallik screamed calling Damion, but instantly found out where he was by Damion saying from the kitchen, "So the arseholes back!" Mallik dashed past the living room, not before almost hitting Lilly with the front door as he slammed it behind him. Lilly slowly walked into the living room and sat beside me, her chin resting on her hand.

"Here they go again," she grumbled, quiet enough to only be heard by me. The argument boomed through the walls and seemed to shake the house, but this was doubtful.

"What the hell was all of that about? What is wrong with you?" Mallik fired at Damion.

"Ha. What's wrong with me? I think you should be asking yourself that question, you obnoxious bastard! Your insensitive, rude, selfish, unfair... the list goes on! To put it plainly, you are a prick and I hate you!"

"WHY YOU..." Lilly was gone before I realised, and I heard Damion speed up the stairs. I jumped from the seat and peered around the corner to see Lily restraining Mallik, her arms like a vice around his chest.

"Calmer."Lilly lulled into Mallik's ear knowing only French would calm him.

"Je ne peux pas. Je veux tuer ce bâtard. Permettez-moi d'aller ainsi je peux le déchirer aux loques." Mallik screeched, his chest heaving even with a vampires ability to not have to breathe.

"S'il vous plaît. Amour."

"Comment vous peut me dire au fait de baiser se calment. A fait vous pas voyez comment il m'a traité l'arsehole."

"Il ne le vaut pas. Faites-le pour moi. S'il vous plait." I wasn't sure what Lilly had said, but Mallik calmed down slightly and she was able to ease her grip on him.

"Merci. En plus de toutes ces querelles me reçoit tous chauds et dérangés." Mallik smiled at this comment before pausing and saying, "Une seconde." He walked from the room still wearing the same smile but his eyes wide and fierce.

I was extremely confused. _What just happened? _I walked up to Lilly, "What just went on there?"

"Well, he was going to kill Damion. I stopped him. He is about to break the table. Then we are going to go have sex." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, a loud crash came from the dining room. Instantly Mallik returned, "Beaucoup mieux." Mallik stared deviously at Lilly, "Venez ici le bébé." He strode over to Lilly and picked her up, and was gone in a flash, but allowing me a chance to see Lilly wave at me and smile gleefully. _That was really strange, _I thought. The giggling started just as I began to make my way up the stairs after seeing the shredded remains of the dining table littered over the floor. I was growing used to vampire speed and was on the fourth floor in seconds, standing in the corridor I stood between the two doors, one leading to my room, the other to Damion's. It was hard to decide what choice would be best in this situation, I could hear Damion's dry sobs of anger but maybe he needed comforting. _Here goes, _I thought as I turned the handle of Damion's door and shuffled into the room.

He sat on the bed hunched over, his hands balled into fists. I waited. He didn't acknowledge me, and I was growing tired of standing around waiting for him to say something. I went to his side and wrapped an arm kindly around his shoulder.

"Go away!" he growled with venom in his voice. I was taken aback from this outburst, there was so much hatred in his voice, and it didn't fit his usual calm demeanour. "Get out! Leave me alone!"

"Damion I was only trying to help." I stepped away from him, the anger towards him starting to burn.

"Help! How can you help? You're useless! Why do you even care?" He lurched forward as if to attack me, but stopped as his body began to tremble slightly. I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he be so mean? Maybe I was wrong about what I said before. He was being childish. "Get out!" he hissed, the glint of venom visible on his bared teeth. He disgusted me; he had no right to treat me like this. What had I done to deserve it? As he stepped forward, his eyes filled with fury. I sprinted out the room, into mine pushing the door closed with enough force to create a large crack down the centre. I stayed there for a while shaking, my hands pressed firmly against the door. I crawled backwards clambering onto my bed and circling my arms around my knees. I had felt so safe when Damion was there. But now... now I was afraid. I was alone. More than ever before I had no one, I sat there letting the loneliness engulf me.

* * *

Translations:

Calmer_ - Calm_

Je ne peux pas. Je veux tuer ce bâtard. Permettez-moi d'aller ainsi je peux le déchirer aux loques. - _I can't. I want to kill that bastard. Let me go so I can tear him to shreds._

S'il vous plaît. Amour._ - Please. Love_

Comment vous peut me dire au fait de baiser se calment. A fait vous pas voyez comment il m'a traité l'arsehole_ - How can you tell me to fucking calm down? Did you not see how he treated me the arsehole?_

Il ne le vaut pas. Faites-le pour moi. S'il vous plait_ - He is not worth it. Do it for me. Please_

Merci. En plus de toutes ces querelles me reçoit tous chauds et dérangés. - _Thanks. Besides all this arguing is getting me all hot and bothered._

Une seconde_ - One second_

Beaucoup mieux_ - Much better_

Venez ici le bébé_ - Come here Baby_

* * *

**So... what do you think? **

**These sorts of things are really building on the relationships and things, there is something quite major coming up. Want to guess?**

**If you guess it completely right then I will give you the next couple of chapters before everyone else, yeah? Unless its Lucy because I think she already knows it. I've seen people do this before so yeah I stole it. Sorry guys.**

**Review!**

**Anna**

**xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 11 Preview:_

_For the first time since I had known him, Mallik had a hint of fear in his voice._


	11. Chapter 11: Panic!

**A/N: Guys I'm sorry I took so long to update, so because I'm feeling nice tonight (trust me I am, I want to buy my friend some £30 shoes S) I'm going to put 2 chapters up. **

**Jess is back on Wednesday so it'll be back to writing loads for us from then on. Though we have written up to chapter 17 (minus 16 which I need to write) so we're cool for now. **

**Thanks to: littlexmissxcooperx and kt for the reviews. They make me happy. XD**

**Okay guys, read:**

_Previously:_

"_Help! How can you help? Your useless! Why do you even care?" He lurched forward as if to attack me, but stopped as his body began to tremble slightly._

* * *

**Panic!**

_Oh god. Why did I shout at her? What the hell possessed me? I'm never in that sort of mood. Well no so much that I reject everyone. _I sighed_. I better go say sorry._ I got up out of the indentation I had made in my bed after sitting there for a while. I never set out to hurt or annoy Anastasia. Already, even after only this short time, she was one of my closest friends. She seemed to know me better than anyone else in the coven. It was a strange feeling having someone care about me enough to notice. When I was human my mother was always out or drunk and on the streets I was lucky if someone would even look at me and throw a few pennies my way, not the nicest way to live. Having Anastasia watch me, try to learn things from me, or even just smile at me, lifted me out of any of my moods. Lilly and Mallik used to try but it never had the affect that it does with Anastasia. It upset me to hear her dry sob from the other side of the door and especially knowing I caused it. I hesitated at her door. Although I knew she was only a few meters away it seemed like lifetime of continuous walking away.

Another loud cry stopped my thoughts quickly and flung me back into reality. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Gingerly, I opened the door and poked my head round it. Curled up in a foetal position on the bed was Anastasia. Seeing her like this stabbed at my chest like a knife. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she barely registered that I had even walked into the room, until I coughed loudly. "What do you want?" she spat at me. _Okay, you deserved that_, I told myself.

"I wanted to apologise. I…"

"You can go stuff your apology up your arse! I don't want to hear it." She turned away from me. It whipped my emotions to know that she was angry with me.

"I really am sorry. I was stupid to say those things. I hate having you angry with me." I put on my sincerest face whilst saying this to show that I was serious about what I was saying.

She swivelled her head round so fast that it was a blur. "Why do you care what I think of you or what emotion I have at the time. I'm useless remember!" I tried to work out how long this argument would last, with no conclusive results. I was never any good at predicaments when I was a human, and in my five years as a vampire, I still had not mastered the skill. I realised then that I had not come up with a counter argument and I sighed. Each breath at the moment was causing me pain, as I wished I could be comforting her because she was angry with someone else, not having to beg for her forgiveness. I took a deep breath. "I didn't mean that. I was angry with Mallik and I didn't really know what I was saying," I pleaded. "Please, I really am sorry. I got caught up in the moment."

I knew I was saying really cheesy things that everyone else says when they argue with someone but I seriously meant all of it. In my heart and soul I truly wanted her to forgive me. Ever since she left my room, I had been inwardly kicking myself for the way that I had acted. "Save it. _Apparently_, I shouldn't even care." I wish I knew a way to show her that I was being completely and utterly serious about what I was saying. Nothing I did seemed to be enough. I wanted my best friend back and at the moment it seemed like something impossible. "Plea…" My words were cut short by a shout from below.

"Damion! Anastasia! We have to leave! Now!" For the first time since I had known him, Mallik had a hint of fear in his voice.

* * *

**Ooo cliff hanger. **

**Now I just realised that would be a perfect place to leave it but I've already promised you two chapters tonight, so two chapters it shall be.**

**Anna**

**Xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 12 Preview:_

_Nevertheless the strong sense of hope and freedom from whatever we were running from vanished instantly when a growl ripped through the tunnel from behind us._


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Darkness

**A/N: Second chapter for tonight. **

**Did you guys like the last chapter? Wasn't as good as the others I'll admit. This ones not bad though. **

**No thank you's because no one has had a chance to review the last one lol. **

**I've decided that this chapter is dedicated to Tori because I've been talking to her on myspace and she seems like a cool person. So here you go Tori. XD ****Told you I'm a nice person.**

_Previously:_

"_Damion! Anastasia! We have to leave! Now!" For the first time since I had known him, Mallik had a hint of fear in his voice._

* * *

**Into the Darkness**

The words echoed through the house. Mallik's voice was stern and seemed to contain fear, and this terror seeped quickly into everyone. Damion's face was ashen as he dragged me from the room. My feeble attempts to have no contact with him were broken as he tightened his grip around my wrist. The loud crashes coming from bellow urged Damion forward before he had run at a fast human speed but now he used full force and rushed to the kitchen getting there in seconds to find Mallik ripping at the floor. For someone so vain, it was unusual to see Lily's hair stuck wildly at all angles and she was leant over the kitchen counter. Her eyes where blank and distant, if she could of cried this would have been a perfect moment.

"What's going on?" I asked, but Damion left my side to help Mallik with the floor and Lilly stayed silent.

"We do not have time," Mallik mumbled, but it seemed more for his own benefit than mine as he spoke very quietly and it was barely audible. I was about to ask again when Mallik pulled the last floorboard away to feel a large hole and steps leading into darkness. I stepped back slightly, I knew we would have to go in there, I wasn't afraid of it but more of the fact that I didn't know where it lead to or why we were running.

"Wh..I…is…"

"Come on!" Damion shouted, as Mallik flew down the stairs Lilly trailing behind her face still sickly and frightened. The stairs lead into a long tunnel running along the south of the house. There was no light and it didn't seem to have an end. We were at full speed; Mallik was still rambling nonsense about time.

"_This is it. What do I do? Why is this happening?"_ he mumbled again it so quiet I missed out a lot of what he said. I couldn't take it any more, I needed to know.

"Mallik, tell me what is going on! Now!" I screamed it bellowing through the tunnel and bouncing along the walls. Mallik turned rapidly his eyes fierce; he was on me before I could react. His face inches from mine he spoke quickly and quietly:

"Shut up. You don't understand and I do not have time to explain. We are in danger. Extreme danger! So do as I say or die here," he added the last sickening part as he rose and we exchanged a glance showing I was now willing to in his words: _shut up and do what I say. _We carried along the tunnel, after it felt like we had run about 5 miles a small glimpse of white light filtered through the opening at the end. Nevertheless the strong sense of hope and freedom from whatever we were running from vanished instantly when a growl ripped through the tunnel from behind us.

"They have caught up! Run faster!" Mallik bellowed the fear more obvious than before. He seemed so strong and controlled but whatever this threat was if it was enough to scare Mallik, so I was terrified. As we flew through the opening, we found our selves in more forest, however the trees were denser and the smell of blood was more pungent. I knew immediately were we where, we had been here before to hunt and where I had collapsed, but now this was so distant and insignificant I couldn't think of it as we continued to run. It brought back the fresh memories of me when I was running in the forest away from the animals and again in the hospital from my own destruction. Now I had people with me, I had the coven and Damion, I should feel safe but I did not.

Another roar cascaded through the forest, it sounded closer but I hoped it was not. The inner pleadings with my mind to make my legs move faster were useless, just as the trees seemed to thin Mallik suddenly stopped and the rest of the coven followed suit. Mallik's hands were balled into fists, more from terror than anger. The wind whipped through the trees and brought a foreign scent, it reminded me of when I had first met Damion and I had smelled Lilly and Mallik before they had walked through the trees. However this smell was strong and sharp, I searched my surroundings hoping to see what or whoever it was that had caused such an uproar from Mallik. From an opening in the trees in front three people walked towards us. The blended into the darkness shadow around them as they wore long robes one faded black the other two dull grey. I stared bemused at these new people. Who were they? Their heads lifted, I knew they were vampires but I gasped when I saw the cold empty bright red eyes staring menacingly straight past Mallik, Lilly and Damion, directly at me.

* * *

**Again, cliff hanger!**

**Who are these hooded beings? Anyone know? It's pretty obvious, in my opinion.**

**Aha, well review and tell me you opinions.**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Anna**

**Xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 13 Preview:_

_They stood back and stared at the pile of stone like material before separating and setting each pile on fire. As each lit they began to create great plumes of black smoke._


	13. Chapter 13: Battle Of Wits

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, I did it again I forgot to upload for ages. So again I'm going to upload two chapters instead of just one. **

**Jess is back. So tomorrow we're going to have a little writing session at her house so we'll have lots more chapters for you. **

**We might start another short story about Bella and Edwards wedding, we have an idea but its yet to be written down. And I might be writing a story on my own, well try to anyway I'll probably make Jess help me at some point, but again that's yet to be written although I have the idea.**

**Thanks to littlexmissxcooperx I think.**

**Read!**

_Previously:_

_Their heads lifted, I knew they were vampires but I gasped when I saw the cold empty bright red eyes staring menacingly straight past Mallik, Lilly and Damion, directly at me._

* * *

**Battle of Wits**

I stared through the line of trees. They stood still the fear so obvious in their demeanour and aura, it was amusing. I beckoned the others from behind me as I began to walk forward. As I stepped through the shadows into the opening, Reagan and Toby joined me. Pulling back the heads of our clocks we looked past my old acquaintances towards who the master had sent us for. The small, young girl looked agitated as we stared at her, how could she be such a threat, when she looked so weak.

"Felix," Mallik said stepping forward an inch or so to prove some how that this made him strong. How foolish he was still after all these years. I nodded an acknowledgement, "Mallik." I kept my distance and of course the others followed, me being the higher authority.

"Lilly." I added letting my eyes wander along her figure. It was a shame a feeble vampire like Mallik had won over Lilly whereas she had turned me down. Mallik let a low growl, bringing Lilly behind him and holding on to her waist. I chuckled before moving onto the next in the group, I had never been introduced personally to Damion however I knew of his power and past.

"Damion." Damion tensed like Mallik had, he was stuck in a state of shock and confusion of what to do next. Finally I turned, my companions had been staring at the last of the group since we had been able to see her but as I looked at her she shuffled behind Damion.

"I don't think we had been introduced," I stepped forward casually but all of them began a low growl, I was extremely delighted that Damion was growling the loudest and pushed the girl behind him completely. I smiled politely trying to not give away are meaning for being here, however with Mallik's partially knowledge of the Volturi he had most likely already figured it out.

"What is your name?"

"I….I…." she stammered which annoyed me, why were new bores so nervous.

"Name girl!" I shouted unintentionally, but quickly straightened and smiled, "please."

"Anastasia," she squeaked cowering behind Damion more.

"Who else is with you? I know Reagan but I have not met the other." Mallik nodded his head towards Toby standing on my right. His blonde hair blowing in the wind, he was smaller than me and seemed anxious as this was his first mission, but his power was useful in this situation.

"Of course Mallik you haven't met our new addition. He is extremely useful in the Volturi and against Damion of course. This is Toby."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Toby has the ability to disguise himself and those he chooses as invisible until at a certain distance. So he also appears to not exist when he is in this state to people with Damion's abilities."

"So that's why I couldn't sense them_,"_ Damion whispered.

"Why are you here?" Mallik barked.

"I would of thought that would have been obvious to some one of your knowledge Mallik. Our coven makes sure that our species is kept secret, however the new addition to you coven has become a serious threat to our safety by exposing us. Therefore we have come here to take her." I glanced at Reagan and Toby, they understood my signal and stepped ahead of me to begin the capture.

I heard Mallik's soft repetition, "No...no...no…" but didn't realise why until I the tree trunk from behind slammed into my skull. It caused no pain but forced me into a fit of rage. I stood from the floor where I had been flung by the tree, to stare angrily at Lilly. Her mouth was open slightly, she had flung the tree with great force but her attempt was useless.

"Lilly don't it useless against them…" Mallik clearly voiced my opinion.

"I'm sorry Lilly but telekinesis and flying trees won't cause damage to me, or my companions. Looks like this is going to be the old fashioned way." I ripped the cloak from my shoulders letting it fall to the floor as I raged forward aiming for their exposed flesh.

In a gentlemen like way Damion forced the girl away, she seemed too frightened to engage in battle, however I would not of liked to go against her after the fierce warning from Aro so this new situation was better. The rest all retaliated by running forward. It was a fair battle, three against three, of course it was obvious that I would go against Mallik who altered his course rapidly to slam headfirst into my chest. With a quick glance to either side as we glided through the air I saw Damion with Toby and Lilly against Reagan. This was going to be an extremely interesting fight. I was on my feet and gaining control over the situation. Each move Mallik made I opposed him, his left foot moved I moved my right. We circled quickly each one having experienced a lot of battle knowing how to interact during a one on one fight. A sharp scream from my right drew my attention for only a short moment, Lilly had out witted Reagan who now stood missing an arm. Mallik took this opportunity but under estimated me, as he grabbed my chest I sunk my teeth into his neck, the venom seeped from my teeth, and a sharp pull would have detached his head from his body. But in the last moment before I finished the job I looked up to see the piles of white every where, Lilly and Damion staring menacingly at me. How could they have easily beaten such strong vampires. My hesitation allowed Mallik to pull away, with his neck shredded but it would heal easily. He stepped back grasping his neck, I knew the venom was hurting him but I was out numbered drastically. They exchanged looks and circled me giving me no escape, they came forward to finish the job.

I cowered into the tree, watching as my coven literally ripped Felix limb from limb. I was so confused after all this, and the knowledge that the reason they were here for me was even worse. I was putting everyone in danger and was just sitting here doing nothing to help. They stood back and stared at the pile of stone like material before separating and setting each pile on fire. As each lit they began to create great plumes of black smoke. I waited a while as they rested, I felt guilty for letting them protect me and did not want to make a mistake at this fragile time. I slowly stood from the base of the tree using its trunk as support, and cautiously walked towards them. When I got 100 yards away Damion lifted his head with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What just happened?" I asked. But everyone just looked at one another not knowing how to answer, because I knew that they themselves didn't know either.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Read more and review.**

**Anna**

**xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 14 Preview:_

"_No! I know that look. Anastasia we have to go. Now!" Damion grabbed my wrist and dragged me off at a vast speed._


	14. Chapter 14: Pots And Pans

**A/N: Okay the next two chapters we just had a bit of fun with because we thought it would be a bit amusing. It's a bit unrelated. **

_Previously:_

"_What just happened?" I asked. But everyone just looked at one another not knowing how to answer, because I knew that they themselves didn't know either._

* * *

**Pots and Pans **

Rather shaken up from our ordeal with the Volturi, we sat in the living room. Damion was across from me starring vacantly, I sat with my arms wrapped around me legs, and Lilly was staring at Mallik who for the last fifteen minutes since we got back had continually paced up and down the room. Mallik was muttering to himself angrily, furrowing his brow every once in a while. Even after countless times I had questioned the coven about why the Volturi was here, yet I received no answers and was in a high state of confusion.

Mallik stopped muttering to himself, but instantly began to shout and curse. "Why did they come now? Just when we had got settled!" He stomped from the room at vampire speed.

"The table is broken sweetheart. You _still _haven't fixed it!"Lilly called to him, only to be answered with more shouts. Within a few seconds the air was filled with sounds of ripping and banging. Lilly bellowed at Mallik, "What the hell are you doing?" She began to get up, but before she succeeded Mallik was next to her.

"We need a new fridge... and cooker... and wall..." he muttered. "Fuck it we need a new kitchen!" Lilly placed her head in her hands.

"Why!" she grumbled to herself barely loud enough for us to hear. As she raised her head she scolded him, "You may be a great carpenter so you can re-make the work tops but you are buying me a new fridge and whatever other appliances you broke! By tomorrow!"

He sighed, "Yes Lilly."

"And I expect a new dining room table... which matches the chairs this time! I am sick of buying new chairs every time you or Damion breaks it!"

"Of course Lilly." Mallik had taken the part of the cooperative husband to get on her good side.

"Okay now we're all happy again, will someone _please _tell me why the Volturi were here?" I added in.

"Because of you." Mallik said simply.

"What? Why me? What have it done to them?" I started to panic. I did not want to get everyone in trouble but it seemed like I already had.

"Well to put it bluntly. You went on a rampage. You killed a lot of people. You came very close to or did expose us. They don't like you. In fact they want to kill you." I stared at him, dumfounded. They did not seem shocked about any of this.

"Aren't you worried? What's going to happen now?"

"Well seeing as we just killed three of their people I think they're going to be a little bit more pissed off, not just at you, but at all of us. However this isn't the first time it's happened to me. We just need to go on the run again. But this does mean that we need to go into the city to blend in more, which will be difficult for you. You haven't been a vampire very long, only a couple of months, three or four at most. This will push you to your limit but you have to control it, if not for yourself, then for us. We need you to do this; otherwise we might as well give ourselves over now. Do you understand?" While he was talking I had begun to shake violently, but I did not want the rest of them to see me in this state so I clung to my legs tighter and nodded. "Okay. I'll try my best."

Lilly wondered over to Mallik, stared at him in a loving way and giggled. "No! I know that look. Anastasia we have to go. Now!" Damion grabbed my wrist and dragged me off at a vast speed. I shot him a confused when we were outside and about 3 miles into the forest. "Why did we have to leave so suddenly?"

"Make-up sex," he muttered.

"What?"

"After Lilly and Mallik fight they _always _have make-up sex, which means you might as well say goodbye to the furniture. And leave as fast as you can. Trust me I've been in the situation where I didn't..." he shuddered at the memory. "Mallik almost crushed me and that was as close to a threesome as I EVER want to get."

"Not pretty then." I rolled about on the floor with laughter at him as he made gagging gestures.

"Anything but."

* * *

**Shortest chapter maybe?**

**Yeah so bit unrelated but funny to write. The next one was funnier to write. **

**REVIEW!**

**I'll get one of the twilight characters to give you a hug. You can choose which one. **

**Anna**

**xxx**

* * *

_Chapter 15 Preview:_

_Okay guys. We need to move to the city soon. Everyone gather enough stuff to keep you going."_


	15. Chapter 15: Make and Break

**Next chapter **

_Previously:_

"_Not pretty then." I rolled about on the floor with laughter at him as he made gagging gestures._

"_Anything but." _

* * *

**Make and Break **

We'd been walking in silence for a while, until Damion blurted out, "We can probably go back now. They're usually pretty quick. But just to be safe I think we should walk back at a human pace."

Even with our human pace of walking we were back at the house in no time. We opened the door to find the house in complete shreds. I actually gasped when I saw this sight. "They did all of this in..." I raised my wrist to look at the time but realised that I did not have a watch so I grabbed Damion's, "an hour?"

Damion sighed, "This isn't as bad as before. Last time there were three holes in the walls." He rolled his eyes and started to walk up stairs, just as Lilly walked into the living room in Mallik's shirt and underwear.

"Hey Anastasia." She smiled as thought she had just received a dose of drugs. Just as I was about to reply, Mallik strode in and over to Lilly and I knew what they were about to do. "NO! Wait until I'm out of the room! Please!" I sprinted upstairs, not wanting to witness the scene that was about to play out in front of me.

"No! Not in my room! Please tell me you didn't!" I heard Damion scream from upstairs. "Sorry dude. You know how it is; once you get going you can't stop." Mallik replied in a puffed out voice.

I reached the top floor just as Damion was running around his room screaming, "EWW!" I laughed as I watched him collect the sheet from his bed, then changing his mind and breaking the bed into many pieces. "What are you doing?"

"Getting this stuff ready to be burnt. I don't want it if _they've_ had sex on it."

It was at this point it dawned on me that if they'd had sex in Damion's room then mine would have been straight after. I threw the door open with such force that it came off its hinges. "Oops. Oh thank god." I whispered as I saw that my room was in perfect order and had not been touched since I left it.

I went back to Damion's room and laughed at him. "My room wasn't touched." I stuck out my tongue humorously.

"WHAT?! Why mine then?"

"Maybe you're just lucky," I giggled.

"Did you have sex on my couch?" he shouted to Lilly and Damion. We heard a moan erupt from downstairs. "Yes... 3 times."

"Ugh! I liked that couch. Now I have to burn that as well." He paused. "If you went anywhere near my painting room I will brutally kill you, over and over again."

Within 15 minutes Mallik and Lilly were done and dressed and Damion's room was practically empty. Once again we were in the living room. Lilly was sitting on Mallik's lap as she whispered in his ear, "Mallik baby, be nice to Anastasia. It must be hard for her."

"I'll try, darling." Although still elated from the sex session that he'd just had, Mallik's features turned serious. "Okay guys. We need to move to the city soon. Everyone gather enough stuff to keep you going."

"Stuff! What stuff? I don't have any because you had sex on it!" Damion shrieked, but back down when Mallik glared at him.

We all traipsed upstairs to our separate rooms. After I had collect the few garments that were in my room, I went to Lilly's closet where a lot of my new clothes we're situated. While Lilly helped me pack them a conversation started.

"You two seemed to move from room to room pretty quickly this morning." I hesitated not sure how she would take my next comment but I was fairly close to Lilly so I said it anyway. "Is Mallik not able to last very long?"I whispered so he could not hear me from wherever he was. Lilly burst out laughing. "Actually he's... very satisfying. We just get bored being in the same place all the time. You know it's more fun if you move around." She bathed in the hilarity of my expression. "I'm guessing you aren't that experienced then."

I paused. "To be honest, I don't remember. I can't remember much of my past really. Just a few useless moments."

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Well that's strange. That never happened to the rest of us and I don't know of anyone else that it's been like that for."

"Maybe I'm just strange. I keep hearing Damion tell Mallik that I'm strong, stronger than any other newborn he knows, but I just don't see it. You guys are much stronger than me."

"Hmm. Maybe you'll find out in time. For now just work on your control." She smiled reassuringly before continuing packing for my personal hell.

* * *

**Jess needs to send me the next couple of chapters that we wrote at her house so no preview today, sorry.**

**Anna**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16: Complications

**A/N: Heyy guys, long time no see for this story. But I'm working on another fanfiction which I think you should read lol. **

**Me and Jess are working on this but just slowly okay **

**Thanks to ****Goldenforeverxx**** for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Complications**

"Argh! No, no, no, no, no! This can't have happened!" Felix, Toby and Reagan had disappeared in my mind, like they ceased to exist. The only way that could happen was if they had lost and died. I started to take my frustration out on the wall. The cement beneath my hands began to crumble within seconds.

"What is it now Dagon?" Jane questioned me. I sighed. Although Jane was one of my closest friends in the Volturi, I was not comfortable in telling her that Mallik and his coven had survived our attack, as I knew that she remembered what happened when Mallik was last here.

_Begin Flashback _

"_Dagon, Aro wants to see you." _

"_Thank you Jane." I walked down the drab corridors, wondering what Aro wanted this time. As I came up to the large, wooden door, I raised my fist to knock. _

"_Come in." I chuckled, I guess I was walking loudly again. _

_As I entered the circular room, I noticed that there was a man in the corner. His crimson eyes held nothing but fear. A new born, I sighed, so this is why I'm here. _

"_As you probably guess from the sight of young Mallik here, we would like you to look after him for a while. Teach him how to not to be noticed. Is that okay with you?" _

_Like I had any choice, "Yes Aro. That is okay with me." With that I led Mallik out of the room. _

_Mallik eyed every wall and every stone nervously."So how did the Volturi find you?" I questioned. _

"_Erm... well...someone here changed me. That man who's in there. It was him."_

"_Aro?"_

"_Yeah, him!"_

"_But why would he do that?" _

"_I don't know. He mentioned something about potential. One minute I was in Rome, then I was in a lot of pain, like fire was consuming my body and then I woke up in that room. I don't even know where I am."_

"_Oh! You were the person wandering around Rome without a purpose. I felt you. You will become a powerful vampire with a little training. Aro must have changed you. You see my power is to be able to sense other vampires and their powers. However with you, I could sense the potential within to become a great vampire and to be a valuable asset to the Volturi."_

"_The Volturi? What's that?... No! Wait, more importantly, I'm a... a...vampire?"_

"_Yes you are. And you have a great power within you, it will shine through in a few months, just be patient. And the Volturi is a group of vampires that are high up on the vampire's social ladder. Aro, Marcus and Caius are like the royalty of our world. And the rest of us are recruited because of the powers we have. Some vampires have special powers that appear when they are changed. Not all but some. They maybe more powerful than others and the Volturi includes some of the most powerful vampires you will ever come across. And if you power meets our standards when we realise what it is, which it should, then we would like you to become one of us."_

"_Okay...I..." He fell silent. I chuckled._

"_We're not asking you to decide now, just think about it. Okay?" We'd come to the end of the last corridor and an empty living quarters was situated in front of us. "Here you can stay here. My room is back up that way if you need anything. You can't sleep anymore but the rooms are nice if you want to relax for a bit or something. Now your throat will burn a bit for a while, but I'll take you out hunting later." _

_Mallik's eyes widened. "Hunting? Hunting... humans?"_

"_Yes humans. But there's not much choice. It's either hunt them in moderation or starve yourself until your senses take over and you go on a rampage. Its as simple as that."_

_Mallik gulped. "Alright then."_

-A few months later-

"_Mallik, make Jane run into the wall." I smiled slyly at Jane. A growl escaped her lips as she ran head on into the wall. "And again, and once more."_

"_Bloody hell Dagon! You have no idea how much I hate you right now." She was brushing the dust out of her hair as she walked back over to us. Baring her teeth, she glared at me. Mallik doubled up with laughter. "Don't think you're getting away with it either! I hate you too," she snapped at Mallik. Although she was tiny, she was extremely scary when she wanted to be and Mallik stopped laughing instantly. _

"_Mallik," putting on her sweetest smile, "make Dagon... go and kiss... Felix. I know he wants to." _

_Mallik prepared himself to control my mind when suddenly he realised what she had asked of him. "Wait! Kiss Felix? What the hell!" _

"_Oh didn't you know our friend Dagon here is gay."_

"_Why is this the first I hear of it!" _

"_Because he doesn't think anyone will accept him if he says. So I'm the only one that knows... well and you now." She threw me a satisfied, yet devious smile. "Oh and he fancies you too." _

_That was it! I sprung from the step where I was standing and landed on top of her. Growls ripped from both mine and her throat as we struggled together. After throwing me against a wall, I stood and said, "You're not even worth it. I thought you were my friend, you told me you'd keep that a secret. I guess I was wrong." Mallik still stood there, stunned as I stormed past him on my way out of the room._

"_Wait. Dagon, I need to talk to you!" I carried on walking ignoring his comments._

_I rounded the corner on the way to my room, I thought I'd lost him until he grabbed my arm and spun me round. I refused to meet his eyes. I was ashamed that my secret was now out. Although it took me ages to realise, I had liked Mallik since he had come to the Volturi. _

"_Look, Dagon. I don't care if you're gay. Seriously, I used to have gay friends when I was a human. It doesn't really bother me. Dagon... Dagon! Please look at me!"_

_As I met his eyes, I felt an abrupt urge. So I acted on the impulse. I grabbed the back of Mallik's neck and kissed him as passionately as I could manage. When I let go, I realised what I had done. "Mallik, why the hell did you make me do that!" _

"_Dagon, I didn't do anything that was all you." I was too stunned to speak but Mallik knew that I should be left alone with only my thoughts as company. He turned round and disappeared within a second. I fell into my room, still trying to digest what I had done. _

A few hours later –

_I threw open the door to the throne room in the most dramatic way I could. I ran up to Aro and kissed him on both cheeks, "Isn't it a lovely day to go and pick some flowers or run in a field?" _

"_Dagon, what are you doing?" Aro asked nervously."Nothing in particular. I just feel free now. And I think you all should know that I am gay! I'm as bent as a circle." I skipped around the room, throwing flowers from a wicker basket that I had brought in with me. _

"_Gay pride, everyone should respect gay pride, "I sang on my way around. _

_When I ran out of flowers, I replaced them with kisses on everyone's cheeks. Although some people were not as willing as others and I had to chase Marcus around the room for 20 minutes before he gave in. _

_That's when I spotted Mallik laughing in the corner. He was crouched over with laughter and I knew that if he could cry, there would be tears streaming down his cheeks. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a tight, pink pair of leather shorts and a top to match. Growls flowed from my chest, this was all Mallik's doing. As if to answer my thoughts he said though laughter, "That's for kissing me." And ran off before I had a chance to catch him._

_End of flashback_

Since then, Jane and I had patched up our friendship and Mallik left only hours after that incident. "I'll tell you later, Jane. First I have to talk to Aro." Aro would know what to do about everything. If I told Jane first, she would over react and do something stupid, where as if she was following orders she would have no room to. Once again, I was in front of the throne room ready to tell Aro all that I knew about the new problem.

* * *

**Byee. Review. P**

**Anna**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17: Hitting The Wall

**

* * *

**

A/N: Back again!! Aren't you guys happy?

**Okay so I was gonna upload another chapter when I uploaded another one for Anomaly but Jess asked me to upload it tonight so...**

**HERE IT IS!!!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Hitting the Wall

Looking down at my bag made me see the reality of my life. It contained so little and yet it was all that I owned. Well not really, these things were clothes and certain objects that Lilly had bought me, what I really wanted more than anything was my memories, to know my past would have been better than having thousands of personal possessions. I came out of the trance when I realised that everyone was waiting for me down stairs. I brushed off the melancholy attitude as I bolted down stairs the small bag swung over my shoulder. When I got to the hall I saw Lilly and Mallik talking and Damion leaning against the wall looking into space. Each of them had a bag at their feet, well Lilly had two but she had a massive amount of clothes. No words were needed, Mallik had talked earlier about us leaving and why. Our existence needed to be wiped away, we couldn't return until it was completely safe. The threat of the Volturi could ruin the coven and kill us all. Therefore he had said getting into the city would be the best option.

We all followed as Mallik picked up his bag and walked towards a white door that I had never noticed. I was curious to what it contained and eagerly sped forward. Once the lights had been switched on I starred in awe. I had never realised that there was a room in the house so big and didn't know that one contained anything like this. The walls were off-white and the flooring was a cold grey stone. The room wasn't decorated much, just simple shelves dotted around the vast room. But littered around across the floor there must have been around twenty cars and eleven motor bikes, each a different colour, make and model. They ranged from simple black saloons for remaining 'inconspicuous' as Mallik had put it to a bright red Ferrari. After examining each one closely whilst Mallik delved into an organised cupboard of keys, I decided that the blue Porsche was my favourite. It was sleek, stylish and feminine, but I knew that we would not get to drive that, as it would draw attention to us.

Damion shuffled closer to me, I had noticed the guilty look in his eyes and knew he was planning on latching onto me to try and convince me of how sorry he was. I just wanted to get away from him.

"Damion, Anastasia you are sharing the BMW, Lilly and I are going to take the Mercedes," Mallik called from the other side of the room opening the silver door of one of the three Mercedes. I mentally cursed hating him for leaving me in the awkward situation of having to sit in the car with Damion for however long it would be.

As the garage door began to open and I stepped around to the passenger side of a black BMW Damion mumbled across the roof:

"Anastasia, about before I'm really…."

"Damion. Please just leave it. This journey is going to bad enough without you whining apologies in my ear." He looked sad as I climbed into the car and didn't hide his expression as he got in the other side and turned on the engine.

I had never driven with a vampire before and never realised the great speeds they drove at. It wasn't difficult to understand why when you live forever and move quickly, driving slowly is irritating. As well as with all the heightened senses I found it enjoyable to react at different things as if I was driving. I refrained from talking to Damion, letting my mind wander back and forth from concentrating on the car to staring into the forest surrounding us.

It had been a while since feeding however the animals I could sense weren't a problem; I relaxed into the seat and began to enjoy the drive. The soft rumble of the engine could have sent me to sleep if I could of. Damion was shuffling constantly his mind probably rattling with the option of forgetting what I said and trying to talk to me or leave me in peace.

"Anastasia, I know what you said before but I really want you to understand how truly sorry I am," he mumbled. How can men be so annoying and ignorant? I sighed, not wanting to answer him but knowing that being silent was childish and stupid.

"Damion I…" before I could finish it hit me like a brick wall. The scent was so strong, so intoxicating. It ripped through my senses and taunted me. I cried out in confusion. The soft growl in my chest rumbled as I looked up to see the sign _Welcome to Samara. _We had hit the city, and what I smelled was blood. Thousands of tonnes of blood running through the veins of the humans every where. The blood that I was craving and at that point would do anything to possess.

* * *

**Oooo... interesting, right?**

**Who wants virtual cake? Well to get it you have to review and then I'll give you some.**

**Fair deal in my opinion.**

**And if you don't like cake like I don't I'll give you a cookie. =]**

**Anna**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18: Too Close For Comfort

****

A/N:

**Heyy guys, long time no see.**

**We're really sorry!! It's just we have loads of work at the moment. =[**

**I explained this in an authors note in anomaly, my other story on this account.**

"**Anna Attack KAPOW!!!!!!!!! says:**

**do you want to add anything to the authors note?**

**-- Jess -- says:**

**erm... wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****"**

**She has a way with words don't you think?**

**Right, on with the story!!**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Too Close for Comfort

I gripped the seat harder, my nails ripping into the leather. I felt the uncomfortable fluff in my mouth as I bit through the seat, the upper corner of the backrest now a tattered mess after I had repeatedly gouged through it. If any human had not been so self obsessed and looked into the car, they would of seen my writhing body as I forced myself from tearing through the aluminium frame of the car and aiming for the first throat. Damion had also been forcing damage both on the car and himself. It was hard not to notice the grimace that covered his face every time I growled as I smelled a more fragrant or potent blood, or how the steering wheel had various grips marks where he had lost control of his strength.

I couldn't help but imagine the different tastes, how I would capture my prey and feast. How delicious they would be and how easily I could do it. I whimpered in despair, after all these weeks of keeping control, now loosing it so easily and to such a degree. I knew that when we reached the city it would be difficult, but I never realised it would be so extreme to actually cause me to think so menacingly and selfishly. Making me question my actions that may risk the safety of my new coven, and take the lives of those I swore I wouldn't feed of by orders of Mallik. We drove further along, keeping a reasonable distance from the main streets and crowded areas. Nevertheless as the hotel came into view, I had already shredded the leather of the seat, removed half of the insides and Damion had broken the steering wheel.

I held my breath as Damion gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and opened the car door. The luscious smell swept into the car and suffocated me, I whimpered again as I resisted the urge to in take breath. I could sense it, the small molecules drifting in the air taunting me and drawing me into its captivating arms, as if letting me loose in a blood bank. Damion glanced quickly around before using his vampire speed to rush to my side of the car and help me out. Most bystanders would see this as friendly and polite, however no one noticed how he wrapped his arm around me locking my arms by my sides and holding me there with a death like vice. All three ushered me forward, seeing the deep concentration on my face, and each tantalising grimace and minute growl that only they could hear every time a human walked past. I thought only of walking, having to keep my pace slow like a mortals. Looking ahead I saw the towering doors of the hotel and the obscene sign above the door reading - _Renaissance Hotel Samara. _

I knew that vampires acquired a great deal of money in their eternity of a lifetime, however I thought that in such a dire situation Mallik would of thought to stay in a less conspicuous place. It was bad enough with a new born vampire that could go on a rampage at an second but to bring her to a five star hotel whilst on the run was ridiculous. My hands balled into fists as Mallik walked into the revolving doors and me and Damion followed. I could already taste it, I wasn't even breathing but I could feel the massive concentration of blood in the next room. If I wasn't I vampire I was sure at that point my body would have been convulsing with agony and resistance. As we strolled into the lobby, Damion's eyes widened and pulled me back against the wall as Mallik gave a small knowing glance over his shoulder and walked towards the front desk, dazzling the receptionist and quickly acquiring rooms. My eyes darted around the room, my instincts and mind now so alive I couldn't help but analyse the situation. There were ten people in the room, the two receptionists, a concierge, a bell boy by the lifts on the far right corner, a lone man talking at a telephone at the far desk in the left corner, and 5 business men conversing at a coffee table over to the right near the bar. I knew that I would go first for the receptionists and concierge; they where right in front and closest, everyone else was busy and wouldn't notice their disappearance so quickly. Then it would be the man on the phone, then the bellboy near the elevator, and finally the businessmen. Each could be done with a quick snap of the neck, or the ones on their own I could drink quickly. My eyes rolled with delight thinking of how the blood would roll down my burning throat, and how they would squirm or scream as I sunk my teeth into their neck.

Damion gripped harder, with a little more pressure I was sure he would have snapped my stone body, but I took the needed hint. He had felt my body build with energy, and my intents with his ability, he felt the same strength he had before when he had first found me after my diabolical rampage at the hospital. I froze and let myself regain control.

"Are you alright?" He asked,

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" I barked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, right. Sorry I forgot about the whole…" before he could finish I ripped out a low but loud growl. A few of the people in the lobby looked up but took no notice, as we awkwardly, but slowly rushed towards the elevator. As the metal doors slid in front on me, I sighed but regretted it. The scent still clung to the air, its rich delicate smell filling my lungs and intoxicating me. I cowered into Damion's chest my strength over powering his and getting my arms free. He hesitated of what to do before he saw me grip his arms, trying to distract myself. It was so difficult and painful, and made me so confused, that I wasn't thinking hard enough, and my past human reflex to hyperventilate had kicked in, therefore unintentionally I was breathing in more whilst trying not to breathe. The lift speaker rung and the mechanically voice announced that we were on the fifth floor. I felt everything go tense around me as they knew what was going to come next, the lift had stopped, but not on our floor.

The doors opened and revealed an overcrowded corridor of people waiting to use the elevators after a large group trip. My eyes widened, and the growl built in my chest, my upper lip twitched ready to bare my teeth and pounce. Lilly, Mallik and Damion all exchanged the same glances, whilst Mallik repeatedly pressed the button for the doors to close.

"We are going up…" he mouthed and waved a hand at the angry faces of the awaiting people. As the last wisp of their smell slipped into the elevator and the doors closed, the growl ripped from my chest and I ran at the doors.

The three of them behind me waited patiently, my new-born strength hard to overcome even if there were three of them. Finally the elevator rung and announced the correct floor, I felt two hands grab me roughly and drag me back against them. My body felt weak now drained after all the effort of keeping control. We got to the room, the small gold plaque on the door reading _917. _We walked through; thankfully I breathed deeply and smelled only a hint of them, but it everything was overpowered by the smell of disinfectant and freshness.

"Damion, take her hunting now!" Mallik shouted.

We left the room going to the back exit and taking the fire escape down to the alleyway before using full speed to dash back to the forest and feed.

* * *

**OOOOO...**


	19. Chapter 19: Months of Torment

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**WE LOOOVVVEEEE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**This has now taken over chapter 3 in our favourite chapter list...**

**Well we don't really have a list but you get the point. **

**XD XD**

**^jess ^anna**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Months of Torment

I felt my strength build, the blood quenching my thirst. I heard Damion move behind me as he prowled and slid forward towards his kill. Being more or less a newborn had its advantages, letting me move faster and feed easier. We had only been in the forest for less than ten minutes and I had moved through three animals, their bodies scattered somewhere behind me. I had been feeding more often; at least two or three times a week to begin with, so that I would grow accustom to the smell of human blood and be able to withstand attacking them. It had been almost three months in Samara and the months had been agony, cooped up in the room, hearing, smelling and seeing the beasts walking the streets. Having to control myself as I moved amongst them and on many occasions having to be held back or trapped before I could smash through the hotel door to the humans walking slowly past.

On one close occasion, Damion and I had been in the elevator, thinking that it was safe to go into such a confined area at such a late hour seeing as it was 3am, however a man had entered the elevator. We were on the sixth floor during the time he entered turned around and as the doors closed I thought of the milliseconds I had before the lift began to move and the few seconds it would take to reach the lobby, allowing me enough time to rip his throat and feed. I was even in a pounce stance before Damion got a chance to restrain me, we reached the lobby with the man cowering against the doors and falling backwards as they came open. Damion had to shout after him that I was mentally ill, as no normal person would be growling. It was a close call, after which Mallik had took no chances, after that I fed almost everyday. Following the lifeless routine of this, the torment of the humans became a lesser priority; I found the tedious expedition to the forest everyday to be more aggravating than a drop of blood out of reach.

I dropped the deer in my hands, its now cold and broken body ready to be buried. I backtracked and found each of my kills, burying their remains quickly. This was a new step Mallik had decided was necessary, with me feeding so often, a drop in animal population or a large amount of dead animal carcasses would draw attention.

"Anastasia," I turned towards Damion walking casually towards me, his hunting clothes hanging loosely from his figure, and his long hair swept back showing his brilliant golden eyes. "Are you still thirsty?" I hadn't noticed the lessened swell of my thirst and cool feel of my throat, but realised I had quenched my thirst a while before my third kill.

"No." I replied solemnly as I thought of the return journey and the remainder of the morning that would be spent trapped in the prison cell of the room. We trekked back, Damion keeping up with my pace of a slow stroll.

"What are you thinking?" Damion asked quickly, turning his face towards the trees and avoiding eye contact.

"I'm thinking of… how utterly boring this is."

"Being here with me?" he said bowing his head slightly, adding to my great confusion.

"No. How all of this is boring. The repetition of each day, the dull task of coming back and forth to the forest, feeding religiously, never having the chance to experience. I mean what's the point of being a vampire if you can't … well live I suppose." Damion chuckled, irony of my use of the word 'live' making him think of how our kind was described and how we didn't live, but how we just were.

"I'm sorry Anastasia, I wish you could 'live', but things are complicated. Even for vampire." He then turned to me, a slight smile on his face. "I'll race you," he cried as he sped into the trees. I followed willingly, laughing with the ecstasy I felt as I enjoyed the simple game. We quickly reached the Samara border, as usual I felt the hit of the "wall", as I now called it, as the smell of blood filled my lungs, but it passed quickly, and I breathed deeply ignoring the slight twinge in the back of my throat. I flew forward at full speed meeting Damion's side and in unison reaching the back entrance to the Renaissance Hotel. We climbed the fire escape and through the window into the bedroom. I stretched unconsciously, more for something to do, than for the need to stretch my muscles. I felt Damion's tension, as he pondered on what to do or say. I had never liked the thought of sharing a room with Damion, but as usual Mallik had thought two rooms was less conspicuous than 3. I moved towards the bed, flicking through one of Lily's magazines, Damion shuffled behind me, finally moving away from the window towards one of the various closets and pulling out a towel.

"I'm going to have a shower," he said slowly, walking into the bathroom and locking the door. I waited, hearing the rush of water and tingling as the shower curtain was pulled back and forth.

Curling up onto the bed, I dreaded the idea that how life was now, is how it always will be. I hated who I was. Without me the coven would be safe and wouldn't have to hide. Each second was a possible window of opportunity, or probably attack. No one knew what was going to happen, and I fretted over the thought that I would bring harm to these people.

I felt the strong twinge again; it rippled up and down my throat taunting me. I heard the movement from outside, and whimpered. Forcing everything away I tried desperately to stop myself, but as I tried harder the thirst took over, who ever was outside was not moving on and their smell was getting more concentrated and over powering. The power surged through me pushing me forward; I leapt from the bed ready to break through the door.

* * *

Droplets of waters caressed my ice cold skin, the temperatures conflicting. Unlike humans, the heat of the water could not penetrate our muscles, but then again they did not ache like humans either. Due to my former life, I enjoyed every chance I got to have a shower; the feel of the water beat against my stone body, mingling itself in my hair, everything about them felt like bliss. I tried to block everyone out, ignore everyone's presence in my mind.

For a few minutes I was completely content, hearing just the rush of the water. All of a sudden a pressure built up in my head, it was close, meaning it was... Oh no Anastasia! I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around my waist as best I could whilst practically ripping the door off of its hinges.

* * *

I was inches from it as I felt arms grasp me and slam me to the wall, pushing my arms by my sides and trapping my legs in a lock. My vision blurred and I lost concentration about the kill, too overwhelmed by the attack. Damion was pressed against me, pushing me into the wall and stopping me from moving. Hearing the trolley move outside I realised the movement of the maid and yet still jumped as she knocked on the door.

"No services needed thank you!" Damion almost screamed. My body was shaking and I felt the now familiar feel of the venom on my teeth. I realised as Damion looked back at me that he was half-naked, the towel he had managed to drape around himself barely covering him and falling down in the process.

We stayed like that for what felt hours, our breathing erratic yet in time, it didn't grow uncomfortable, but it took me a while to understand that Damion wasn't letting go as he felt my strength and was waiting for me to gain my control back. Seconds slowly ticked by, the smell of Damion began to overtake my senses, it wasn't the sort of smell I could pin point but it was quite extraordinary, unlike anything I smelt before, but… inviting, I guess. Droplets of water were still scattered across his body, being absorbed where my clothes touched his skin, or trapped between us where my top had risen up. His skin felt soft, sort of like satin. As I began to regain slight control Damion rested his forehead against mine, but did not loosen his grip. His bright, liquid-like topaz eyes stared deeply into mine, captivating me, making me unable to look away. Each of his breaths hit my lips gently, quickening mine.

* * *

My body was pressed tightly against Anastasia's, but it felt… right in a way, to be this close to her. Her lashes, dark, framing her eyes beautifully, as the golden windows to her soul looked into mine. Every inch of her porcelain skin was flawless, not a blemish in sight. Even her hair was like a silk waterfall, flowing down her back. She caught my eye, caught me looking, and smiled, causing my lips to stretch too, without even a conscious thought.

Anastasia. My Anastasia. No! I shouldn't be thinking like this. I was here to protect her, not to think of her in any other way. She was still a newborn; one wrong move could get her destroyed by the Volturi. That single thought, made my chest tighten, I couldn't let that happen. I would do anything to stop something hurting her.

Anastasia shifted slightly under my hold, hurtling me back to reality. I realised that she had regain control a while ago but still I could not let go, some force was keeping me locked to her. As I looked down I realised that she did not look uncomfortable where she was, in fact she looked quite content. One deep breath of hers hit my mouth, making mine catch in my throat. Her lips were perfect, full, symmetrical, rosey pink in colour and inches from mine. Instinctively I angled my head so they were mere millimetres away and slowly leant in.

* * *

The door slowly opened and Damion was about to shout abuse when he realised the recipient behind the door, his mouth fell open as he saw Mallik step into the room. Stopping instantly and taking in the situation with Damion pressing me against the wall, our bodies extremely close, Damion in just a towel, my shirt ripped from our collision and both of us breathing heavily. He cleared his throat and looked around the room, trying not to get any eye contact with either of us.

"I'll…just…go," the last word was muffled as he sped out of the room slamming the door. Damion glanced back towards me and unlocked his grip around my body. He looked as though, if it were possible, he would be blushing deeply. I don't fully understand what went on over the last few minutes. Each second was both a blur and the sharpest memory I had. It felt right to be near Damion, it always had, he was the first one who had accepted me in this coven, but to be that close. I think it felt okay. My breathing was heavy, but I wasn't out of breath and it felt like my heart should be beating like a humming bird, if it were still pumping blood through my veins. In my many months confined to this room I had watch various films and read numerous books where a girl described these feelings and emotions after encounters like this with men, but it does not seem to fit in my world. It feels out of place to everything else that is going on. All of this confuses me greatly. Damion's my friend and that's it.

Neither of us really knew how to act after we had untangled ourselves. But within seconds, we were both laughing as we heard Mallik muttering and cursing himself as he rushed down the corridor. That laugh seemed to unfreeze us out of our awkward states and our lives carried on as normal.

* * *

**Get why we like it soo much?**


	20. Chapter 20: Introducing Ivan

**A/N:**** Last one of tonight**

**Mainly because we haven't written anymore. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20- Introducing Ivan

"Please Mallik! I am SO bored. I have been cooped up in this damn hotel for months! I am in control now. One day won't hurt." I begged, trying to pull the best pleading face possible. I stuck like that for almost 5 minutes, Mallik's expression didn't change, his arms remained folded and he looked down on me sternly. I slumped back disappointed and upset, I followed his stance and folded my arms in disapproval, and pushed out my bottom lip.

"Anastasia. It can hurt for one day… considering that you might eat someone!" Mallik said, and paused as I stepped back in shock at his implication of my lack of control. " And do you know what happens if you do eat someone? Hmm… Well our position will be given away, our kind will be exposed and we will be in even more trouble with the Volturi. They will come here, we won't stand a chance and we will all die a painful and horrible death burning into ashes. So no."

" Are you done now?"

"No actually because…"

"Wait… Even before you start another wordy pointless pessimistic rant, listen," I waited a finger pointing at Mallik with a harsh expression on my face, "I have control now. I haven't been twittering off to the forest every day, drinking myself to boredom and rushing back, just so I could sit in some hotel room and be baby sat by an egotistic ass," Damion looked down disappointedly. "Not you Damion. That would be you Mallik, and I am not happy with the way you have treated me. Cooped up like an animal in a jail cell, treated like dirt and not informed on anything. Come on I don't even fully understand everything that's…"

"Fine."

"What?" I stared open mouthed in puzzlement.

"Fine. You can go out."

"But… your whole speech, about me eating someone. I had a whole come back ready. I…"

"It won't be necessary. Now go before I change my mind." Smiling happily and with a great sense of victory I strolled out the room, waving a quick goodbye before the door shot behind me. I breathed in smelling the sweet scent of the freedom, before thinking against it as a large group of civilians began to walk down the corridor.

* * *

I turned towards Mallik, I couldn't believe that he had so easily agreed. I was both confused and slightly jealous. Anastasia was of now being treated like a hundred year old vampire, rather than a rampaging newborn. I scowled at Mallik, at that moment hating him for treating us differently.

"What are you scowling at? You better get going."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please Damion, do you really think I would let a newborn roam of into civilisation without a backup. Yes I can see she has some control, but possibly not enough. You, Damion, are now in some senses the backup. Keep an eye on Anastasia and make sure she doesn't… mess up." Mallik walked through the adjoining door into his own room, leaving me wide eyed and bewildered. I moved without thought, grabbing my coat and heading towards the stairs, hoping desperately that I would be able to both catch up with Anastasia and be able to stop anything from happening to anyone.

It was easy to find her, with the great deal of energy that she was exuding, as her overwhelming happiness suffocated the air. I pulled the collar up on my coat like an ancient detective, and kept a distance between myself and her. I quickly got into a stream of detective acts, she being the target. The streets where littered with people, it being a busy Saturday afternoon, however she continued to stroll along unaware of the scent of the blood. I revelled in her control over the thirst, maybe Mallik wasn't so wrong to let her out, it seemed the continuous feeding process had reduced the time she would need to be kept away from humans. I thought back to the struggle it had been, when I had been in her situation as a new born. Even a human a few miles away would set me off. I concentrated on the blimp in my mind of her strength; she was always present like an intruder that wouldn't leave. She seemed to have an underlying energy, but all through the half an hour walk through the city, the pressure of my mind remained the same, and Anastasia stayed in complete control.

As the streets emptied I calmed my prowl, staying a few hundred yards back, still seeing her waist length brown hair blowing in the breeze. I listened intently instead, I heard each soft step she took, each unnecessary breathe and the sound of her voice as she hummed softly. I looked around looking at the beauty and charm of Samara.

"Anastasia?" I quickly looked back to her, seeing an unknown man gripping her wrist and her face twisted with confusion. My mind clicked and I felt the power gradually build in her, I readied myself to stop her, crouching down and tensing my legs ready to spring forward.

* * *

Walking around in the fresh air was a nice change to the stuffy room I was used to. However the whole time I was walking, I had a strange feeling that I was being followed, but I ignored this paranoia. Lost in my train of thought I walked straight into a man walking in the opposite direction. "Sorry," I took a step to the side and readied myself to carry on walking, wanting to put some distance between me and the man. Although I could handle myself walking beside humans, I was not comfortable with physical contact with them yet.

"Anastasia?" a man's voice said. I felt a hand grip my wrist firmly. I could feel his pulse beneath the few, thin layers of skin. Each beat tantalising, captivating.

"Anastasia? Is that you?"

* * *

**Done!!**

**Suspense =P**

**You love us really, don't lie about it. =]**

**Teehee**

**Anna**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21: Mocha Latte

**A/N: ****HEY HEY!!!**

**We're back! Tis me and Jess here. **

**LIKE A FISH!!!! its our new response to everything.**

**We organised a whole weekend dedicated to writing just for you guys. So enjoy the chapter.**

**Jess wrote most of this... and is very impressed at how much she wrote… so apologies to its length.**

**I read it through for the grammar and spelling mistakes etc but if I missed any I'm sorry.**

**We missed you guys! And writing this!**

**But we just really haven't had time. **

**We have exams coming up soon but after that we should have more time to write. XD **

**But yeah… go read!!**

Chapter 21- Mocha Latte

The soft wind blew, brushing over him, ruffling his short golden hair, his green eyes stared intently at me, holding me, the crisp and unique fragrance of his blood cascaded over me, enveloping me and infiltrating the air. I stared with disbelief, pulling away from the man's hold before it fully enticed me. My baffled stares brought a similar confused expression to the man's face, his eyes crinkling like crows feet and his mouth twisted with a seemingly amused smile.

"Its me, Ivan," he chortled, stepping forward, causing me to react and step away. "Don't you remember me?" My mind twanged with the anguished that spread across his face, his broad shoulders slumped. The obvious notion that this man knew me sparked inside my brain, without the urge to gain knowledge on my past I acted on instinct.

"Ivan! Of course I remember you how have you been?" the fake smile and chipper tone came out without hesitation and with great effort I managed to relax my body from its rigid stance. Instantly he imitated my over exaggerated expression.

"It's been so long, I haven't seen you since you left the orphanage. God that must have been what… almost two years ago." Each mention of my past engaged thousands of nerves, searching and prying the depths of my mind and yet I still remained unaware of who I was.

I took a quick glance of him, he was shrouded in a long dark coat, which hid any indication of his physique, however he stood above my petite figure. His hands were firmly tucked into his pockets, and a scarf was wrapped around his neck. Which pressed the issue of me wearing a little amount of clothing in the cold weather of a Samara winter. The red of his nose, stood out against his simple face, he had high cheekbones and thin lips that were an unusual shade of blue.

"Cold out," I said trying to fill that awkward silence that was ultimately building, and forcefully rubbed my hands together to add to the act.

"If your cold we can grab a cup of coffee, and you know catch up." With the immense desire to gather further details on myself I didn't hesitate and nodded my head. He smiled again, the steam from his breath filling the air as he lightly pressed his hand on my back leading me further down the street. With his added touch, which I still could feel through the layers of clothes and gloves, I clenched my teeth and bared the strain and wish to kill him.

As we moved slowly through the town the streets became less dense, and my anxiety grew, I didn't know where we were and barely knew the man whose touch still grazed my back. I knew he could never harm me, as from the smell of his blood it was obvious he was human, however the automatic instincts of being a woman overpowered the drive to discovery my history. My mind churned with the many situations that could follow as he led me deeper into the unknown streets of Samara, each thought ending disastrously. Finally, as his touch eased his other hand pointed towards a small sign, my vision easily allowed me to read each word of the board – _Samara coffee-house._ The store was hidden between two old office buildings; it held a quaint and tepid atmosphere. Ivan continued to smile as he walked through the crisp white door, the bell ringing vivaciously, holding it open I tentatively walked through, smelling the mix of cologne and blood seeping profusely from his body.

If it had been a restaurant or any other establishment, I would have lost control and been in a similar position as before when at the hospital, however the overwhelming pang of coffee smothered the air and gave a great sense of relief to my burning throat. I barely noticed it as Ivan directed me towards an empty booth at the back of the coffee-house, I was too engrossed in the surroundings and overwhelming feel of closeness and the cosy atmosphere that the room exhaled. Couples, groups and people on their own covered the crowded room, their chatter meeting a high crescendo by my hearing standards. Each word of each conversation was clear, some topics where dismal, or uninteresting however as various words or sentences met my ears I turned my attention towards each new person. Coats and winter garments covered the back of chairs as the consumers warmed themselves. The steam from the clanging coffee machines covered the air and built on the windows. My senses were overcome with the vibrancy of the room. The dark mahogany wood counters and tables, red cushions and tables clothes added to the warmth and comfortable element of the room.

I sat down admiring each detail, feeling the peaceful commotion move around me. The smells and tastes blended together, mixing and churning with the sights and noise to give it a cosy and homely unadorned sense. My attention wavered repeatedly, each new activity alerting me. It took me a while to notice Ivan's absence until he was in front of me holding two steaming cups of coffee.

"I got your favourite, a mocha latte with extra foam," he seemed extremely pleased with his efforts placing the two mugs onto the table, the boiling liquid spilled over the edge splashing his now exposed, glove-free hand. Cursing his pulled the scorched skin into his mouth, moistening it before giving a signal and indicating towards the napkins at the counter. I watched confused at the quickness of the situation. Staring doubtfully at the cup of coffee in front of me, I knew I couldn't drink it but had no idea had to get rid of it. My eyes darted back and forth from the foreboding coffee and Ivan. As he turned to return back to the table I rapidly grab the steaming mug and threw its contents into the plant pot next to the table.

"You drank that quickly," he said as he sat down, removing the many layers he adorned.

"I was cold," I mumbled fiddling with the cup handle and diverting my eyes from his warm gaze.

"So how have you been?" Staring into the dark brown of his cup he stirred into slowly. After giving no reply he looked up earnestly, his eyes giving a soft plea. Then I realised that this wouldn't be so easy, how could you tell a person about the things you didn't remember.

"Listen Ivan… the thing is…" my eyes searched his for a sign of recognition, wanting to remember, as he waited for me to finish, "I haven't exactly been entirely honest with you." Like before his face twisted with confusion, "I don't remember who you are. I have amnesia, everything that has ever happened to me I don't remember. That includes everyone I've ever met."

He sat back thoughtfully. Looking at me with disbelief, he opened and closed his mouth, but seemed to find it difficult to form a sentence.

"Well… that's… different." Chuckling he continued to stir his coffee. "You where always one for diverging from the normal."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were in the orphanage together you were very much your own person, never going with a click, being unique I suppose," he said smiling.

"You keep going on about an orphanage… I don't remember that. I'm sorry."

"No need to be," his friendly tone and genuine smile drew me in, giving me relief in the awkward space of this never-ending unknown that was my life. "You came there when you where almost 10 years old, seems so long ago," he paused taking a sip from the frothy cup, "You never really told me anything about yourself before you came there, and you remained pretty secluded."

"Where is this orphanage?"

"A couple of miles to the east of here but it was burnt down a year or so back. Soon after you left actually, you never told me that you where going to leave."

"Seems like we were really close."

"We were really good friends," smiling, he took the cup again bringing it to his lips but stopped and laughed to himself, his eyes held a far off look as if remember a past event. Sighing I lent back, everything seemed to shrink and tighten around me, the added pressure and overload of information being crammed into my brain, added to the tormenting fact that what Ivan talked about I had no recollection of. Looking to Ivan I saw the condescending sympathetic look that Lilly would sometimes give me, as he saw the pain that I held over the loss of my past.

"Maybe this might help," taking his coat from the back of the chair he removed a black leather wallet and from inside pulled a crumpled, aged photography. Gently sliding it across the table towards me, I saw the burnt and rough edges of the tattered picture. The picture showed a large, dilapidated building, the bricks where crumbling and filthy, the windows paint was cracked and an off yellow, but the light falling across the stairs that lead up to the doors seemed inviting, like a second home beckoning. In front of the building was a young Ivan standing next to a young woman, her brown hair flowed softly down her back, bathed in a pool of light, her face was unmistakable, it was mine.

_The flames flicked furiously, building and thriving as it fed on the open air. The smoke rose, blackening the sky as the darkness set in. Billowing and suffocating the air, I admired the ferocious beast as it grew and flourished, cascading over the buildings on either side. From this distance I couldn't see the infinite detail as the windows smashed under the pressure of the fire, and as the walls crumbled, but the sickly smell and roaring sirens still reached me through the hotel window. My reflection caused by light bouncing of the window mixed with the image of the inferno building below me, from the reflection I saw the pain present in my eyes but doubted its authenticity. Feeling his presence in the room; I tried desperately to show no emotion but some how he still saw through my façade. Placing his cool hand on my shoulder I drew my eyes away from the enticing flames. _

"_I know it's hard to let go of the past, but this was for the best." His deep voice echoed around the empty room. Tilted my head back I looked towards him._

"Anastasia!" My eyes lifted from the picture, and found Ivan inches from my face. His scent was so close and so concentrated, the unnecessary breath caught in my throat. Wanting to protect Ivan and myself I reacted and my vampire speed and strength propelled him across the room. Each person seemed to now be staring at me as I sat there hyperventilating, trying to control the urge to rip into him, but also the anger that I had for myself for acting so foolishly and drawing attention to myself. Ivan had an almost the exact look of each other face in the coffee-house, his mouth hung open slightly and his eyes where wide with disbelief.

"Not to repeat myself but… well that's different," he said as he slowly rose, tentatively as if I had terrified him beyond belief, he scrapped his chair back towards me, "I said you where unique, but you have sure changed a hell of a lot." Laughing he tried to shake of the awkward and strangeness of the situation. I remained rigid as he came and sat back down again, however sitting a few inches further away.

"So… well…" he stumbled over his words, what had just happened was hard to take in and get over. The mumbles of the voices around me as they commented on what has just happened, screamed and mixed together.

"Want to get out of here?" Taken aback by my words Ivan looked around seeing the same thing as me, heads leaned in together and eyes flicked towards our table.

"Sure," he said smiling doubtfully. Pulling money from his wallet, he threw it onto the table and carefully replaced the picture back in. As we walked out he seemed to give each table an apologetic smile and nod of his head. As he again placed his hand, now on the lower of my back, the desire to turn and hit him became stronger, it was taking everything in me to not eat him, the added feel of his pulse was inviting.

I quickened my pace and rushed through the door, the cold air hit me and the claustrophobic atmosphere instantly swept away into the wind. The bell jangled as I was half way across the street, and I heard the hurried footsteps of Ivan.

"Anastasia, wait up," turning as I reached the other side of the street, I saw him jog towards me. "Don't worry about what happened in there, people are just gossips."

I turned away and began to walk, unintentionally using my vampire speed to get away from the coffee-house, as fast as possible. Even with his longer legs Ivan still had to perform a strange looking walk-jump-jog to keep up. It wasn't until I could no longer smell the now disgusting smell of coffee that I slowed.

"So…" he began to say, trying to fill the silence.

"You know what annoys me," I burst out "… people." Again he stumbled on his words, not know what to say at my rash exclamation.

"Well yes I suppose they can be rather annoying."

"Of course they are! They just go around and do what ever they please, and are just rude and obnoxious and… and... Argh!!!"

I continued to walk, mumbling and cursing under my breath, but Ivan stopped.

"What?"

"Thought I might you know… give you some space… if you catapult me across a room for being too close… I wouldn't want to be close when you're angry." He titled his head, an amused smile spreading across his face as I just stared. We both laughed, and as the motion of it and the feel that it gave me, I felt relieved and at ease. It had been so long since I had felt like this that I was grateful for Ivan showing up so unexpectedly.

"You are a very random person Anastasia," he said, joining me as I continued to walk.

The silence no longer felt awkward as we strolled together through the now less dense streets. The road was long, allowing me to reflect on everything that had happened recently. Becoming a vampire had been so new and having not known about myself made the process so much more difficult. Now with the relief of not having Mallik breathing down my neck and Lilly smothering me with her motherly ways. I smiled broadly and admired the simple surroundings.

"Look…" I faced towards Ivan and followed his outstretched arm. The glittering lights illuminated the ice rink. The crowd of people around it watched fascinated as the skaters danced or stumbled across the ice.

"I remember when we used to go ice-skating. There was a rink not far from the orphanage," this new memory caused a spark in his eyes. "Want to have a go?"

I hesitated not feeling comfortable with another new situation being thrust upon me. I didn't know how the amount of people would effect me. I looked around awkwardly as I racked my brain for an excuse.

"I... erm… I think I should be getting back soon, I was only meant to go out for a walk."

"Oh," disappointment spread across Ivan's face, "you're staying with people?"

"Yeah, just a few friends," I mumbled, not wanting to give any indication of the coven, but even with my minimal amount of information, at the word friends Ivan's face brightened up dramatically.

"Okay, how about we go tomorrow instead. I can even come and pick you up if you like," he continued to smile, staring incessantly at me, his eyes wide and engaging.

I considered his request for a second, he seemed determined to meet again and if we went tomorrow, I could hunt tonight and then the immense amount of people wouldn't have such an impact, as it seemed likely that there would be just as many people there tomorrow as tonight.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds nice."

**So what do you think?**

**It was long but we like it long XD**

**If you review I'll give you…a shiny! And maybe a fish but that's only if you want one. =]**

**But seriously review please.**

**Anna and Jess**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22: Tranquil Infinity

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** Heyy guys.**

**New chapter alert! New chapter alert!**

**Yes I know its been ages since the last one, and its still the same reasons with another added to them: we've had exams the last few weeks, so finding time to write wasn't easy, especially as they are really important exams. But hey, we have a whole week off, and Jess is staying round tonight, so if you're lucky there may even be two new chapters** **tonight or in the next couple of days XD **

**Oh by the way, I'm really sorry but I dont remeber if anyone reviewed the last chapter because we havent done this in a while but I'll try to start that up again okay?**

**Anyway read read read and let us know what you think in a review okay?**

* * *

Chapter 22- Tranquil Infinity

The warmth of the hotel's foyer washed over me as I stepped over its threshold, welcoming the change in temperature compared to the bitter cold outside. I religiously checked the address again, feeling that the establishment was too formal and upper-class. Reason behind this was that the hotel didn't seem like the sort of place Anastasia would normally be associated with, since having known her from the dull and slum-like orphanage we have grown up in. The Hotel was practically glowing, it seemed I had missed a large part of her life whereby she had somehow gained a great deal of money. I was glad about this knowing she deserved everything, however this fact and difference to that of her former life made me unsteady as I brushed the small drops of snow from my shoulders. Staring bemused at my surroundings I looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of her waiting for me. However she was nowhere to be seen.

I had been there for roughly 30 seconds before the mirrored elevator door opposite me opened, presenting me with four people , one of which being the very face I wanted to see.

"You guys didn't have to come down with me you know." Anastasia said as she strode across the foyer towards me, moving at a faster pace than the rest trying to detach herself from their clinging presence.

The larger, black haired male, opened his mouth in preparation to answer but was interrupted by the slightly shorter brown haired male who's eyes where darting between me and Anastasia. His eyes where soft when looking at her, but when his eyes diverted back to me they held only resentment. As I looked at the other two people with her I saw that the other man held a similar emotion, however it was softened by the blonde woman who held his hand. All held a magnificent beauty that I wouldn't have expected, even the men held some form of elegance but it was overwhelmed with the power and dominance. Even without the heated glares and probing eyes I still felt uneasy.

"To make sure that this man was alright, you don't remember him, so he could be lying to you. We have no idea who he is."

"Damion, it's okay. I can look after myself you know. Besides..." Anastasia stretched up to whisper something in his ear. He changed his position according to her size to make it easier for her, all the while looking at me with death eyes. I was surprised at how quiet Anastasia was, she never used to be able to whisper when we were in the orphanage, we were always being told off for sneaking in each other's rooms after lights out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Damion. Mallik wouldn't let her out otherwise." The blonde woman seemed to be trying to calm Damion down, her movements and words were subtle but I could see the threat held in her words and eyes as she stared at Damion for a while until his body semi-relaxed and he stepped back slightly, but his face still held the anger towards me but now mixed with defeat.

But as Anastasia made her way towards me, he stepped forward and strode up to me, up to me until we were only millimetres apart, the spark re-ignited and the fury framing his face. "You better not let her get hurt otherwise I will find you and I will make sure you pay. And it will not be pretty." His menacing voice and threatening posture intimidated me slightly but I remained in control, not wanting to seem weak and inferior in front of Anastasia.

"Do you really think that I would let anything happen to her? I'd rather die."

He let out a throaty chuckle. "You better be ready to follow that promise through."

"I think she's probably in more threat with you than she ever would be with me," I said spitefully, and smirked slightly to see his face twist with even greater hatred.

Damion let out a low growl, unlike anything I had heard from a human before. It sounded more like a lion's growl. I braced myself.

Before he could do anything the other male, Mallik I assume, put his hand firmly on his shoulder and shook his head, pulling him back slightly but with difficult as Damion fought against the stiff grip and pressure being placed on his shoulder. Mallik muttered to Damion, his words where lost in the now busy foyer, and Damion's tense stance eased. He finally pulled away, though still glaring at me.

"Okay, introductions are officially over. Let's go Ivan." Anastasia said, the embarrassment and irritation obvious in her voice, grabbing my hand she pulled me away before any more words could be uttered.

* * *

I felt so embarrassed. What was with Damion the last couple of days? Since I mentioned Ivan he has had a sour attitude that he won't let up. He wouldn't even go hunting with me last night.

"I'm sorry about that. Damion's not normally that aggressive towards people," I muttered feeling humiliated.

"It's okay," he said the sincerity not entirely obvious in his voice but I was pleased to see a somewhat amused smile on his face. I wasn't sure whether it related to my humiliation or his reluctance and pleased emotion of being able to leave the hotel.

The mindless chatter continued as we walked. I probed Ivan repeatedly along the way, asking how much further. I hoped he thought I was tired of walking, instead of wishing desperately to get there as quickly as possible to calm my nerves as they grew worse with each step. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe I should fake feeling illness. Isn't that normally what people do when they want to get out of things like this?

But before I had a chance to think of a reasonable excuse, I saw the ice rink ahead. I noticed the temperature due to needing to keep the rink at a freezing, but I didn't shake from cold but my insides trembled with nerves. The doors of the rink gave me a clear view to the twirling people beyond, the smiles obvious on their faces and spun elegantly on the frozen water. I calmed slightly finding some familiarity of this experience but as Ivan guided me along and passed me some skates the anxiety depend. As I pulled on my skates my nerves were so bad that I actually felt sick, which was preposterous as it was physically impossible for me to get sick. I waited tentatively for Ivan to put his skates on, and then as he smiled at me and drew a small amount of courage to convince myself to complete at least one circuit of the rink, and then to fall over and complain of injury to be allowed dismissal from the activity.

But as soon my skates touched the ice, all concerns and worries withered to nothing, sliding away on the silk-like ice. It was so exhilarating giving the feeling as if I was flying. I can see why we used to come here so often when we were younger, the complete joy that seeped throughout my body now must have been immense when so young and everything seems to be overpowering, emphasised by the blissful expressions of the many children that littered the ice. I noticed their presence but the people around me where insignificant as I spun and twirled the wind whipping through my hair. Unintentionally I let out a childish giggle and smiled gleefully. My skates glided effortlessly across the frozen surface. I was an ice princess in her element.

With vampire speed you can run, but foot against ground presents friction, but here it was smooth and I sped across the ice completing my first circuit in a matter of seconds, whilst Ivan was still struggling to stand up on his own, as he clung to the wall like a helpless lost soul. I slowed to gloat at his lack of grace.

"I thought you were good at this." I said in a questioning tone but mocking tone as I skated past Ivan for the fifth time.

"I said we used to go a lot. I never said that I was ever any good at it. You made that assumption yourself. Beside, I'm rusty, give me a break."

I chuckled as I skated on. The lights reflected off the ice producing an effect similar to a disco ball. Everything had a blue tinge to it, making the atmosphere that much colder and yet that much more beautiful, I felt at peace, and I felt at home and safe amidst the cold.

* * *

With every twirl Anastasia seemed more gorgeous. I thought back to when she had left the orphanage and how I was distraught, but with her close to me again I was overwhelmed with happiness, and now we were back together I was determined never to let her go.

From across the rink I caught Anastasia's glistening eyes, the elation so obvious. She was perfection in a person. I couldn't think of anyone more amazing or who I would rather spend my time with.

However among my obvious feelings towards he the nagging doubts that Damion was going to be competition distressed me, as he seemed to be overly protective over her, causing great difficult for me to get closer to her. But that would be alright, he would never win her affection whilst I was around.

Anastasia came to a graceful stop next to me. "Would you like some help?"

"That would be great. Thanks," I mentally cheered at the opportunity to be near to her.

As we continued to skate forwards I clutched to Anastasia's hand for support. She seemed to be sturdy on her feet which counteracted my clumsiness; it seemed strange to find myself being supported by such a petite woman. I would of continued on feeling safer, but her hands where ice cold. Was she cold? She hadn't said anything. Maybe she was waiting for me to offer her my jacket rather than ask for it outright. I felt so stupid and rude for missing out on this simple fact. I looked down at her small frame and noticed the lack of clothing she had on, frowning I cursed myself and her friends for not paying more attention.

"You seem cold. Would you like to borrow my jacket? Its thick so it is sure to keep you warm."

"Erm…" She seemed to hesitate for a second before making up her mind," Yes that would be nice. Thank you."

* * *

I don't know why I took Ivan's jacket. I didn't feel the cold anymore so there was no need for the jacket. But it seemed more polite to agree. As he placed the jacket around me I saw the smile on his face. I didn't know whether it was innocent or devious.

Either way the closeness between us was making me feel uncomfortable. "How about you try skating on your own for a while?" his brow furrowed as if trying to ignore the possible meaning behind my comfort. "I'll stay close," I quickly muttered feeling guilty.

"Okay," he said with a weak smile.

The space between made me feel more comfortable but I felt like I was offending Ivan.

I hung back a bit whilst Ivan skated forward, like a child learning to ride a bike without the stabilisers. I surveyed the room, watching the others skate both gracefully and ungracefully. It was fascinating to see how people interacted with each other here.

Without warning, Ivan fell backward. Before he could hit the floor I sped forwards and caught him, I hoped that no one had noticed my use of vampire speed, but this was pushed away as the space between us had reduced to millimetres.

"Thanks... Hey aren't I meant to be your knight in shining armour and save you? Not the other way around?"

He chuckled breathlessly, and then looked into my eyes, his head titled with confusion. "Hey since when have your eyes been golden? They used to be green."

"Erm... they're contact lenses. I think this colour suits my hair better." I did a blissful dance inside my head, amazed with my quick witted excuse.

"Oh, I liked them better before but you're still really pretty either way," he continued to stare at me but he seemed now more bashful. Although he was now back on his feet, Ivan didn't seem to be moving away. In fact he was starting to get closer. His look triggered a flash remember the confrontation in the hotel where he has stopped me from murdering the maid. Before with Damion I had felt confused by his closeness but I was overcome with emotion, but here with Ivan I felt less and less comfortable as the tension grew and the space lessened. I didn't want this though, my mind was screaming at me telling me what to do.

I turned my head away and muttered "Sorry."

My eyes fluttered as I fought back the urge to push Ivan way, but I knew this was too harsh, I looked across the ice rink, determined to refrain from eye contact with Ivan. The world now seemed blurry, confusion suffocated the air, but looking across the rink I saw and familiar face that stared deathly directly at me, his features twisted with rage. I only saw him for a split second before a passing skater blocked my view. As I looked back at the same spot where he had been I tried to believe it was my imagination that had placed him there, but I knew deep down it wasn't. Damion had followed Ivan and me whether by the orders of Mallik, simple kindness or the irritation to remain forever suffocating me. All this was pushed aside into a corner of my brain when I realised if he had indeed been there he had seen everything that had happened between me and Ivan. Considering his recent behaviour I knew he would not be pleased. But then it struck me that I was my own person and I could do and wish as I pleased, I had been a newborn long enough to take care of myself and he treated me like I child. I felt livid. How could he?! How could he follow me around like that? What, wasn't I good enough to be left on me own? Or was Ivan that much of a threat to me? I craned me neck to catch a view and saw a fleeting figure moving between the crowd around the rink, I tried to move forward to rush to him and ask why he was being so insolent, but Ivan still had hold of my wrist.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

I was confused for a moment, until I remembered our almost kiss. "It's okay. Don't worry about it," I lied, only wishing to get away. "I'm sorry, just not at the moment okay. Look I have to go" I turned quickly scanning the crowds again, looking for any sign of him but was rewarded with no results. I skated quickly to the exit. I had returned my boots and was ready to leave until I heard his voice from behind me. I turned to see and struggling Ivan stumbling through the crowds, the look of anguish on his face wretched me with guilt.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I won't try anything again." At the moment as the pain spilled from Ivan's eyes as he caught up to me I felt only pity. I had let him into my life and not realised the full consequences, but none of that mattered at the moment, I tried desperately to excuse myself but he remained dedicated, grasping my hand and uttering apologies. I knew I could I pulled my hand from his easily and flung him across the room with out a backward glance, but I knew he deserved better.

"Listen Ivan, it's not you really. I just… have to go," I turned my head slightly looking urgently towards the exit, knowing full well Damion was long gone by now, I only hoped he had gone back to the hotel. I sighed and looked back at Ivan, "Call me ok." I turned quickly pulling my wrist from his hand and stalked out of the ice rink, not turning to see the distressed emotion in Ivan's face, or the soft tinges of resentment in his eyes as he penalized him self for his actions. In those few moments as I left the ice rink before I sped off at vampire speed back to the hotel, all that I thought and cared about was finding Damion and giving him a piece of my mind.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good, not good, horrible, the best thing you've ever read? Let us know!**

**So how about that Damion following them ay? Juicy stuff. Also protective Damion and Ivan tried to kiss her! =O lol Let us know what you think may happen next, we'd like to know what you predict.**

**Also if we figure out how we may put up a poll to see who is your favourite character in this story. **

**If you review/vote in the poll if we put it up we will get you a virtual version of whatever you want. That's right WHATEVER you want.**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Anna and Jess**

**xxx**


	23. Chapter 23: Dangerous Intentions

**A:N/**** Heyyy**

**How are you guys today?**

**Feeling up to reading a few pages?**

**Good, coz that's what I've got for you. **

**Remember what happened at the end of the last chapter? Anastasia found Damion following her. **

* * *

Chapter 23- Dangerous Intentions 

I barely took time to think, letting the emotions rage through me. I didn't see around me, didn't notice where I was going, didn't think, didn't wonder, but merely allowed myself to be carried by the shear animal instinct that was screaming to break free. All the months crammed in a small room, ill treated and un-trusted, I had done what they asked, appreciated their kindness and not betrayed their trust to be betrayed in return made my venom burn. I pressed forward with greater speed then I had ever reached, lead by the voice, the sound, and smell of Damion, for a moment I was dazed by this and all of his elements but it was pushed aside by the dire need to scream at him. Feeling the animal inside me grow my mind finally allowed some control as I drew nearer to the hotel. My senses were in overdrive, making each smell suffocating making it difficult to smell Damion, or any of my coven members' scent. But I had a some what sense of intuition that they were here. Feeling that it was best to not enter through the front door, as I still had the sense not to place civilians in danger. I headed around the back of the building to the fire escape. Leaping up I effortlessly climbed the stairs not feeling the need to be quite or delicate with my foot steps.

I was many floors below my own before the voices became distinct and almost audible. At first I had assumed them to be raving neighbours but as I got closer to my floor I realised the shouts where coming from mine and Damion's room. As I climbed the final step it was all too clear what was being shouted about. I took a quick look inside before resting against the wall hiding from view.

"What does she think she was doing!" his voice was harsh but held a tone greater than anger, one that I couldn't figure out, "how can she trust him? She doesn't even know who he is!" he words where starting to ramble as the questions just poured from him, his confusion overwhelming the comprehension of his own thoughts. He flung questions after question, not wishing for a reply from the patient Mallik and Lilly, as they stood watching his ranting.

I looked back in quickly to see Damion was pacing the floor, his hair was a mess, which soon became obvious as to why as he tugged at it with frustration. I didn't concentrate on his actions more on the spiteful words he was spitting. I lay my head back, letting the words stab at me, but relishing in the comebacks that I would be able to throw at Damion with my eavesdropping.

"How can she do this! Trusting a complete stranger, hanging on his every word, when she could be putting the coven in danger. She just doesn't think! She is just so… so.." I took my chance and slipped into the room. Damion was pacing towards the door, facing away from me, allowing me meet the guilty eyes of Mallik and Lilly, I shook my head showing my indication that I was pissed but not pissed at them, both looked back sympathetically not knowing who's side to go on, but stepped back letting Damion have full view as he turned allowing him to see the menacing glare that I was giving him.

"So what?"

Damion stared dumbfounded, but then he remembered his rage and resumed his cold glare that had covered his face for the majority of the last few days. Mallik and Lilly uttered something and pointed randomly, feeling the awkward tension that was rapidly building, and quickly removed themselves from the room. I remained calm throughout this time and for a short time afterwards, allowing Damion to stare with anger as I strolled casually across the room and seemed un-interested in his presence. It wasn't till I grew annoyed by his overly stressed breathing that I finally confronted him. I kept space between us, feeling more powerful if he wasn't near me as he would have shadowed my small frame.

"What is your problem?" I blurted, it was loud and harsh and seeing Damion twitch I felt a sense of satisfaction.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean!" I laughed, "Lets see what don't I mean. The constant stalking, the over protective annoying dominance and control that you feel that you have over me, the threats that you give to people that I know!"

"You don't know him!" his words pierced through the air with such venomous hate I was more than certain every floor in the hotel had heard.

"I might not now but I did! He is my only connection with the past!"

"Why are you so obsessed with the past?" he said rubbing his temples.

"Who wouldn't be when they have nothing to remember!" My words cut through him and I saw his emotions waver as he saw the truth in my argument, but I knew his determination would keep him stuck to his argument.

"You are putting everyone in danger," I saw the flaw in his words, and realised his was again spilling excuses like before with Mallik and Lilly.

"If I was putting everyone in danger why would Mallik let me out! I think he has more sense," he was caught off guard, "unlike some people." I added harshly.

"You're putting yourself in danger," for moment his eyes became soft but still seeing my tense and apprehensive attitude he remained irate.

"Like Ivan said earlier, the only person who seems to be putting me in danger is you," he gaped at me his eyes held only hurt, "why do you care anyway?"

I knew now my words where becoming petty just like his had been before, but right then I thought he deserved it. His words faltered, his nostrils flared as he clenched his fists. I waited. He stared at me his eyes piercing and cold. He spun madly his arms flinging against the wall leaving a sizeable hole. I jumped back in surprise, I knew my words had hurt but I hadn't realised the extent. The dust fell around him and his hoarse breathe sucked in the filaments of the wall. His head was bowed and his back arched, rising and falling in fast pulses. I waited, not wishing to cause a greater outburst.

"What the hell are you doing? Breaking the hotel isn't helping anything and its certainly not answering my question!"

"It may not be, but its certainly making me feel a lot better."

" Oh yes great way to make YOU feel better. That's just brilliant isn't it? You feel better. Well I'm so glad."

"Oh stop making this all about me. This is about you running off with a guy that you don't even know."

"Don't know him?! Damion I spent 10 years of my life living with the man! How can I not know him after that? Anyway this is about you! It's about you stalking me!"

"You don't remember that. He could be saying anything for all you know. He may not even know you and you wouldn't be any the wiser. I wasn't stalking you; I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Damion, seriously what is he going to do to me that I wont be able to protect myself against? I'm a vampire for crying out loud! You know super hearing, super speed, super strength, super sparkly. That kind of thing."

"What if he tried getting too close to you when you were thirsty? What would happen then? You would get us all exposed and we would all be killed by the Volturi! No matter what we did they would get us! It wouldn't be like last time, we wont get away that easily again. It doesn't work like that."

"I wouldn't let myself get that thirsty! I would hunt twice a night if I had to! Like I used to when I first joined you guys. And I can control myself better now. The same sort of thing would happen to you if you let yourself get too thirsty."

"But I'm not trying to get myself exposed by hanging around a human, am I?"

"We live in a building full of humans! We go out into the world that is full of humans! There is no escaping it."

He finally sighed, I hoped he finally realised he was defeated. The back and forth taunts however had livened me up and was keen to continue.

"How can you be so naïve," he murmured, whether it was meant to be un-audible I didn't know but it kick started the argument again.

"Naïve! How am I naïve?" my pitch was growing, he had the voice that was loud and intense but mine was high and sharp.

"You… well… just… ahh!" the frustration overcame his words.

"Oh my, has poor Damion run out of words, what ever shall we do…"

"Will you shut up!" he roared.

I stepped back amazed at the fury that was building in him, but I was hurt with his indications and petty remarks that had no reasons to back them. I didn't understand his great frustration but I would not be deterred.

"No Damion! I am sick of this life, sick of being locked away and constantly deprived, trapped by the likes of you!"

* * *

"The likes of me!"

"Yes you! Constantly controlling me. You give me no space, no freedom."

"Well you need to get used to it," I turned aware but still felt her eyes penetrating my skin.

"If you think I am going to let you rule my life, well you are sadly mistaken Damion, I'm sick of your childish games."

"It's not me who is being childish! It's you! Your not seeing the full picture here, you re being selfish and pathetic and you need to realise you aren't the centre of the universe!"

"Fine then, if you really think that then I guess I should leave!"

"Fine, go ahead leave! Your right, no one cares! Go crawl into a hole and live your worthless life!" I regretted each word, each syllable instantly. I saw the fury, like it was cascading over her, smothering her body and taking over her. She sprung forward her arms meeting my shoulders with a slam, followed by a crack as body met wall. My instincts took over and a growl erupted from my chest and I threw her from me. I didn't realise my actions until I saw her hit the wall opposite. I crumbled slightly knowing she couldn't be hurt physically but I knew now that things would change. She stood slowly; brushing the dust from her clothes, her eyes slowly rose and met mine. The anger had diminished and was replaced with vexed shock. The hurt that they held made my heart ache. Her movements were shaky more from surprise then anything else. She moved tentatively to the other end of the room and turned away. Running her hands through her hair, I knew if she had still been human she would be crying, that would have hurt even more, but now accustomed to the vampire life style the simple resentment that was emanating from her ruined any hopes that I held in my heart. Her unnecessary breath was calm, but rushed as she tried to keep control.

I walked towards her slowly, only wishing to comfort her but knowing full well that she despised me.

"Anastasia," I whispered my body felt somehow numb and the words were feeble as I stepped closer to her. I reached my hand out gradually even with vampire blood it still some how shook furiously as my body was racked with guilt and inner loathing. My fingers brushed her shoulder, her body tensed and she flinched away pulling her shoulder from under my hand. I hadn't expected her to act any differently. But I hesitated, standing behind her wondering what to do, in those split seconds where I waited I wished to pull her close to me, tell her my apologies over and over again, but I realised they where all futile. She turned and looked at me; the obvious sadness shrouded her beautiful topaz eyes.

"Leave," she whispered her voice almost ready to break, ready to burst into tears. Again I hesitated, there as she faced me I could of easily pulled her towards me, kissed her and begged for forgiveness, but I turned away instead leaving her too herself.

* * *

I watched him walk away. He seemed weaker, shrunken, deprived of the energy he once had, as the guilt seeped into his mind. Good.

* * *

**=O I don't like it when Damion and Anastasia fight.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Get the point yet?**

**Thanks guys if you already have, we really do appreciate it**

**Jess is writing the next chapter as we speak.**

**Anna **

**xxx**


End file.
